Across De l'autre côté
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis tout juste quelques heures. Mais Hermione veut recommencer, seule, pour essayer de sauver ceux qui sont partit ... Le retourneur de temps, la carte du Maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité et sa propre baguette ne seront pas de trop pour l'aider. Mais va-t-elle sortir de cette guerre intacte ? Va-t-elle accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout ?
1. Prologue

-Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça, Hermione ?

Cela faisait la troisième fois que Harry me posait cette question. Ron restait silencieux près de la fenêtre du dortoir. Je n'osai aucun regard vers lui, me contentant d'écouter ses soupirs répétitifs.

-Oui, je suis sûr, Harry. C'est la seule solution.

Il baissa les yeux, et me prit la main. Je resserrai l'étreinte de mes doigts autour des siens, et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

-Tu as la cape ? Demanda-t-il. Et la carte ?

Je ris, et acquiesçai.

-C'est trop dangereux …

Je me tournai vers Ron, et déglutis. Il continuait de regarder l'horizon sans but, sans me regarder. Harry baissa les yeux vers mon petit sac en perle. Je savais ce que cela lui rappelait, mais préférai faire comme si de rien était. Le silence était pesant, aussi je décidai de ce moment pour sortir le retourneur de temps de sous mon tee shirt.

La guerre était terminée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Fred Weasley avait été tué, comme Remus et Tonks. Mais je savais qu'il restait un espoir de les sauver, eux et tous les autres. Je tenais la solution entre mes mains, et c'était peu dire. Je regardais mes deux meilleurs amis en souriant, et fit tourner cinq fois le pendentif. Il se mit à bouger violemment, faisant un saut de cinq heures dans le temps.

Je regardais autour de moi, et sortis du dortoir, vide à présent. Nous n'étions certainement pas encore arrivés au château. En haut de l'escalier, j'inspirai profondément. J'enfilai la cape sur moi et sortis par la même occasion la carte du Maraudeur ainsi que ma baguette. La guerre recommençait et c'était à moi maintenant d'empêcher toutes ses victimes.


	2. Chapter 1

Tout en marchant sous la cape d'invisibilité et en essayant de ne pas trahir ma présence, je pensais à tout ce qui se passerais si j'échouai. Toutes les personnes décédées cette nuit seraient mortes, et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de les faire revivre. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans l'estomac quand je pensais à cette situation. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras, ce n'était pas dignes de moi. Alors, je marchais, traversant couloirs après couloirs, observant chaque salle de cours avec une certaine nostalgie. Comment ce château qui avait été ma maison était devenu un cimetière en si peu de temps ?

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, et je sursautai. Ce son familier semblait différent après tout ce temps passé loin de lui. C'en était déboussolant. Je n'arrêtai cependant pas ma route, me frayant un chemin entre les élèves qui marchaient en rang pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Je reconnaissais quelques visages, mais ne m'y arrêtai pour rien au monde. Ma mission était de les sauver sans me faire remarquer. Cinq heures. Je disposai cinq heures pour l'effectuer. Harry et Ron comptait sur moi, Ron surtout. C'était Fred qu'il voulait faire revenir. Il refusait de voir sa famille détruite, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Mais Remus, Tonks ? Si je ne sauvais que Fred, comment réagirais Harry en apprenant que je n'ai rien fait pour les parents de son filleul ?

Je secouai la tête, refusant de me laisser perturber par ces pensées. Je devais simplement me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à accomplir, et ne pas divaguer. Mais la peur me perçait les entrailles comme des millions d'aiguilles. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me fasses découvrir. Je croisais encore quelques élèves dans les couloirs du premier étage lorsque j'y arrivais. Je soupirais, et déglutis presque trop bruyamment. Je crus que quelqu'un m'avait entendu, mais rien. Le couloir était vide désormais. Où du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru.

Derrière moi, deux murmures différents se fit percevoir. Les professeurs Chourave et Slughorn discutaient, mais aucun moyen d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Je me collai contre le mur, tentant de me faire la plus petite possible, même sous la cape.

-Ah, vous êtes là, intervint soudain une voix qui m'était familière. Entrez.

Le professeur McGonagall regardait autour d'elle avec une infinie méfiance, et j'eus un pincement au cœur. C'était elle qui menait la résistance au château. C'était vraiment impressionnant de la voir à l'œuvre. Mais jamais je n'avais douté d'elle. Elle était bien plus courageuse que la moitié du personnel de Poudlard. Là encore, je sentais que divaguais. Les souvenirs n'avaient pas beaucoup de place pour cette mission, il fallait que je me limite aux choses qui me seront utiles.

Je vis les professeurs disparaître dans la salle de Métamorphose, et à mon tour, je prenais la route du second étage. De nouveau, le couloir était désert. Je m'avançais doucement, regardant de temps à autre la carte du Maraudeur. Bizarrement, les noms qui s'affichaient m'étaient tous inconnu, exception faite des membres du personnel. Rogue tournait en rond dans son bureau comme un dragon se torturant à trouver la sortie de la cage. Rusard était tout proche de moi, à ce que je remarquais. Je lançais un coup d'œil autour de moi, mais ne vis rien d'autre que l'habituel corridor. J'avançais doucement cependant, ne risquant pas me cogner à Miss Teigne, ou au concierge lui-même. Et j'avais eu raison. A peine avais-je fait deux pas que, sortant de la Salle des Trophées, le fantôme Peeves me passait devant en se tordant de rire. Il était poursuivit de près par Rusard et sa chatte, qui par bonheur, ne m'entendirent pas pousser une exclamation de surprise. Je les regardais alors s'éloigner, et jetai un coup d'œil à la salle. Toujours dans ce même état. A mon avis, cela faisait un petit moment qu'aucun élève ne l'avait nettoyé. Les punitions étaient bien différentes à présent.

Je continuai mon ascension un peu plus rapidement. Ma montre indiquait que j'avais déjà passé trois quart d'heure à cherché une quelconque personne que je connaissais et qui pouvais me mener aux autres. La carte n'indiquait pas les noms de Neville, Luna, Ginny, ou encore Seamus. Les chercher, et les trouver surtout, était ma deuxième étape, la première étant de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Je commençais à avoir des courbatures dans le cou à forces de rester droite et de me méfier. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais.

Le troisième, le quatrième, le cinquième et le sixième étage étaient aussi décevant que les deux premiers. Aucun élève, aucun professeur. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Pourtant, je voyais que deux personnes faisaient des rondes dans le château. Alecto et Amycus Carrow, les deux Mangemorts qui faisaient la discipline. Ils étaient à présent rendu au dernier étage, surement pour faire un rapport à Rogue. Sans hésitation, je les rejoignit, toujours en silence. Je voyais ma baguette trembler dans ma main. Si je devais l'utiliser, ce serait contre eux. Et pour sauver les autres.

Rogue bougeait, et sortait de son bureau, je le voyais sur la carte. Une fois en face de ses acolytes, ce fut Amycus, le frère, qui commença à parler. Mais je ne percevais que des murmures inaudibles de ce qu'ils disaient. Je devais me rapprocher. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds, et je priai de tout mon cœur que mes articulations ne viendront pas à craquer. Je réussis à respirer calmement, évitant de me faire remarquer une fois assez près.

-Tu avais dit qu'il viendrait !

-Il viendra, répondit Rogue calmement. Il faut faire preuve de patience.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas attendre éternellement, Severus, enchaîna la femme. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous.

Je déglutis à l'entente de ce nom. Je n'avais pas à m'en faire, c'était la seul qui devait périr à la fin. Du moins, si j'arrivais à accomplir cette mission … Je n'allais pas pouvoir sauver tout les monde, c'était certain, mais il me fallait essayer.

-Je sais, Alecto, reprit Rogue. Faites moi confiance. Il viendra.

Amycus grogna, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Un instant, alors que les trois Mangemorts s'étaient figés, je crus que j'avais fais du bruit. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Je tournai la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir, et aperçu un élève qui faisait des grands signes en sautillant. J'aurais aimé lui dire de s'en aller, de ne pas rester ici à se moquer d'eux ainsi, mais il m'en était impossible. La sœur se mit alors à courir vers lui suivit par son frère. Rogue restait cependant impassible. Je les regardais disparaître à l'angle du mur et espérait vraiment que l'élève – qui m'avait semblé tellement jeune – avait réussi à s'échapper. Le directeur murmura alors quelque chose, mais lorsque je me retournai, il s'était volatilisé.

Je me mis alors à marcher dans le couloir, quand j'entendis des cliquetis derrière moi. Vivement, je regardais la carte, et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Neville venait d'y apparaître. Je me retournai, et le vis, le visage meurtri par les coups qu'ont lui avait porté.

La Salle sur Demande. Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser plus tôt ?

Je vis soudain Dean courir vers nous, et serrer la main de Neville avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le temps d'un instant je voulu faire la même chose. Mais Neville restait immobile devant la porte. Des bruits de pas surgirent soudain dans le silence, et le jeune garçon entra à son tour dans la salle. Aussitôt, je me faufilai entre un des montant de la porte et mon camarade. La Salle sur Demande s'étalait alors devant moi, pleine de vie, comme elle l'avait presque toujours été. C'était réconfortant. Tellement réconfortant. Et motivant. Il fallait que je réussisse. C'était ma mission.


	3. Chapter 2

De l'entrée, j'inspectai la Salle sur Demande. Elle était spacieuse, mais me semblait bizarrement plus petite que lorsque l'AD prenait des cours d'auto-défense. Je regardais les étudiants qui s'y était réfugiés. Beaucoup de visages familiers mêlés aux inconnus. Toujours du regard, et caché sous la cape, je cherchais un endroit clame où je pourrais attendre sans déranger personne. Je me faufilai entre les élèves et les hamacs disposés un peu partout, et trouvai, près d'une étagère, un coin inoccupé. Je m'assis alors par terre en faisant attention qu'aucune parcelle de mon corps ne soit mise à découvert, et ouvrit la carte du Maradeur.

Alecto et Amycus Carrow continuaient séparément leur ronde. Rogue tournait encore en rond dans son bureau. Les autres professeurs étaient toujours dans la salle de Métamorphose, au premier étage. Hagrid était seul dans sa cabane près de la forêt interdite. Peeves faisaient surement encore des siennes, Rusard le pourchassait. Je soupirai, et referma soigneusement le parchemin.

D'après ce que j'avais pu me souvenir, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été reformée depuis que les Mangemorts avaient infiltré le château. Et c'était Neville qui dirigeait cela. Au fond, je dû avouer que cela faisait bizarre de le voir se révolter, lui qui avait été un garçon plutôt timide, inoffensif, et qui se sous-estimait. Il était devenu quelqu'un de courageux, d'audacieux. Les Gryffondor pouvait être fier de lui. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha vivement de moi, et je dû ramper en arrière pour ne pas qu'il ne sente ma présence. Ma respiration été coupée, et je crus bien qu'il m'avait vu. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il s'était avancé. Le tableau, accroché à quelques pas de moi s'était brusquement mit à parler, faisant taire tout les murmures de la salle.

-Abelforth veut vous voir.

Jamais encore je n'avais entendu sa voix, et je fus surprise de découvrir qu'elle était bien plus grave que dans mes pensées. Douce, mais autoritaire. En vérité, cela rendait ses paroles sérieuses, tellement sérieuses qu'aussitôt, Neville la rejoignit.

-J'y vais, dit-il. Faites attention à ce que personne n'entre ou ne sorte de cette pièce !

Il grimpa sur une table installée là exprès et passa à travers le tableau pour y disparaître. Je souris en repensant qu'au bout de ce tunnel se trouvait Ron, Harry et mon autre moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir que Rogue n'était surement plus dans son bureau en ce moment. Il avait été prévenu que nous avions été vu à Pré-au-Lard. Il prévenait donc à son tour, sans doute, les autres professeurs de l'école. Je contemplai alors de nouveau la salle en patientant. Les brouhahas avaient reprit leur rythme. Je remarquai alors que dans un coin, comme moi, était assise Luna. Elle contemplait un collier avec admiration, ne faisant pas attention aux discussions alentours. Mais soudainement, elle releva la tête vers le tableau, espérant surement que revienne Neville. Elle sourit, et se leva tandis que je tournai la tête vers le portrait.

Il s'ouvrit. Et Neville se tenait en son entrée. Du haut de son perchoir, il regardais la Salle en arborant un grand sourire. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu revenir, sauf Luna. Je savais ce que ce retour signifiait.

-Eh, dit-il. J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Tous les étudiants le regardèrent alors avec des regards interrogatifs.

-Si c'est encore un plat cuisiné par Abelforth, intervint Seamus sans relever la tête d'un livre dont il était éprit, la surprise serait qu'on le digère !

Des rires se firent percevoir autour de lui, et je ne pu m'empêcher de réprimer le mien. Cependant, tous se figèrent lorsque Neville s'écarta de l'entrée du passage pour que l'on y découvre le Survivant et ses deux amis.

Harry. Ron … Quand mon regard se posa sur lui, mon cœur tambourina tellement fort contre mon torse que je cru être mise à découvert. Tous les étudiants se rapprochèrent vivement de nous, et Harry serra quelques mains. C'est alors que je remarquais que Cho l'observait. Mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il essayait d'écouter les questions qu'on lui posait de tout côtés, mais sans y répondre. Soudain, le silence se fit une place dans la foule ce qui laissait à Harry l'opportunité de parler.

-Bien, commença-t-il. Nous cherchons un objet. Un objet qui est précieux …

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Coupa Neville.

Nouveau silence. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et à mon autre moi. Il hocha enfin les épaules.

-Justement, on ne sait pas …

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse. Cela avait été idiot de dire cela, mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de changer ce moment et ces paroles.

-Et où est-ce ? Demanda Dean, placé quelques centimètres devant lui.

-On … On ne sait pas non plu, répondit Harry.

Un sourire nerveux se colla sur mon visage. La situation été beaucoup plus amusante lorsqu'on la regardait de cette angle, de l'extérieur, et non pas de l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire. On aurait pu évoquer la tragédie et l'absurde pour décrire cette scène.

-Je sais, reprit le sorcier à lunette. Je sais, c'est pas grand chose comme indice mais …

-Tu te rend compte que c'est rien comme indice ?! S'indigna Seamus.

-On pense que ça un rapport avec Serdaigle, continua Harry sans se soucier de la pique de son camarade.

Tout les étudiants se regardèrent l'un après l'autre, et je me vis jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Je tournai vivement la tête, et contemplai Luna en espérant qu'elle ne mettra pas très longtemps avant de parler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et un murmure en sortit, presque inaudible.

-Il y a le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Le quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Sa voix m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mon cœur dû manquer un battement car la seconde d'après, je reprenais calmement ma respiration.

-Le diadème de Serdaigle, répéta Luna. Personne n'en a entendu parlé ?

-Mais comme son nom l'indique, commença Cho dans un soupir, il est perdu, Luna. Personne de vivant ne l'a jamais vu.

Un nouveau silence se fit percevoir dans la Salle sur Demande. Si seulement j'avais pu les aider, cela aurait été beaucoup plus vite, Harry serait déjà à la recherche del'Horcruxe, et Ron et moi on serait partit détruire la coupe … Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer, quelles que soient les circonstances. C'était la règle du jeu.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître la benjamine Weasley, essoufflée. Elle se figea, regardant Harry avec intensité. Ce dernier lui rendit ce regard. Ron leva la main pour la saluer mais se ravisa aussitôt, se pencha sur mon autre moi pour chuchoter :

-Cela fait des mois et des mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu et elle ne me regarde même pas. Je suis son frère !

Je souris en secouant la tête. Mon autre moi eu exactement la même réaction désespérée.

-Des frères, intervint Seamus, brisant le silence des murmures autour de nous, elle en a six, mais il n'y a qu'un seul Harry !

Aussitôt, Ron répliqua méchamment qu'il se taise, et je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ginny s'était avancé, toujours fixant Harry, ne faisant pas attention aux regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle inspira, les yeux vides d'expression. Que ressentait-elle en ce moment ? De la joie ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ? Même moi je ne pouvais le savoir.

-Rogue sait, murmura-t-elle comme pour faire en sorte que seul Harry n'entende. Il sait que tu as été vu à Pré-au-lard avec Ron et Hermione. (Elle leur lança un vif coup d'œil, et revint sur Harry.) Et … Il sait que tu es ici …


	4. Chapter 3

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Ginny. Mais elle ne s'en occupait pas. Elle disait que Rogue était dans la Grande Salle et voulait parler avec tous les élèves de toutes les maisons. Harry soupira calmement en essayant de trouver une solution. Moi, toujours sous la cape, je réfléchissais aussi à la façon dont il fallait que je sauve Tonks, Remus, Fred, et les autres. Je n'avais aucun plan, j'ignorai comment faire. Il me faudra de l'aide, peut-être beaucoup d'aide. Harry marchait de long en large, réfléchissant sans cesse à la façon dont il fallait qu'il s'y prenne pour trouver l'Horcruxe manquant. Il soupira longuement avant de se tourner face à son public qui attendait patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Rejoignez les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle avec Rogue.

-Mais, et toi ? Demanda mon autre moi.

-Je vais me cacher dans les rangs, répondit-il. Avec les autres.

Neville s'approcha alors de lui d'un pas nonchalant, traînant derrière lui un tissu noir. Il le tendit à Harry qui le prit prudemment.

-Tu en auras sans doute besoin pour ne pas te faire repérer, Harry.

Le survivant sourit, et enfila la grande robe de sorcier à l'effigie de la maison Gryffondor. Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui hochèrent la tête, et s'éclipsa hors de la salle suivit de près par un groupe d'élève. La salle devint soudain très calme, Neville faisant les cent pas devant le tableau d'Arianna Dumbledore. Je me reculai alors de quelques pas avant de m'asseoir contre un mur. Sur mes genoux, j'ouvris la carte du Maraudeur en chuchotant la formule, et y regardai la présence de Rogue mais aussi de Harry et d'autres noms qui ne m'étaient pas inconnu.

C'est à ce moment même que le portrait s'ouvrit en grand. Mon autre-moi sursauta tandis que tout le monde se retourna. Les deux personnes qui venaient de franchir le passage secret étaient acclamées par les étudiants étant restés, et ne s'en plaignaient pas.

-Ca y'est ! Dit George. La révolution est arrivée !

-Je vais prévenir l'Ordre, chuchota Fred en avançant vers un coin de la salle.

Je le vis sortir de sa poche un de ces Gallions que l'on utilisait lors de nos réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, je repliai la carte, et me levai doucement, espérant ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait trahir ma présence. Fred replaça le Gallion dans sa poche, et repartit vers son frère. Ron leur posait des questions auxquels ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Et ils riaient. Cette situation me serrait le cœur quand je pensais à ce qui allait arriver. C'était la seule chose que je devais changer, la seule et unique chose.

Étant enfant, alors que je venais tout juste de découvrir mes pouvoirs, j'avais perdu un chaton. J'avais de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être, essayer de le faire revenir à la vie, mais en vain. Ma mère était arrivé, et m'avait chuchoté : « Les morts doivent restés mort, Hermione. C'est la vie. »

Non. Je pouvais changer cela. Je le devais. Je m'approchais alors du groupe, et entendit de nouveau le grincement du tableau qui s'ouvrait. Ce ne fut plus deux personnes qui en sortirent, mais presque dix. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Olivier Dubois, et d'autres encore. Je sus alors que l'heure était bientôt arrivée. Il me restait très peu de temps pour mettre un plan au point. Un brouhaha infernal prit possession de la Salle sur Demande si bien que lorsque un bruit de fracas de verre se fit percevoir, le silence qui en résulta se fit pesant.

Alors, la porte de salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Harry. Il resta stupéfait à la vue du monde qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Fred se détacha du groupe pour aller lui serrer la main suivit de très près par George. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Il s'approcha de quelques centimètres avant de se figer devant les regards inquiets des membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Demanda soudain Lupin.

-Euh … Les professeurs barricadent l'école. Rogue à prit la fuite, et je pense que Voldemort ne tardera pas à arriver, répondit-il toujours sous le choc. Mais, que faites-vous tous ici ? Comment avez-vous …

-Des membres de l'AD nous on prévenus, expliqua Fred en se montrant du doigt en même temps qu'il montrait son jumeau. Du coup, ça a fait boule de neige ; on a prévenu l'Ordre.

-Alors, s'impatienta George, quel est le programme Harry ?

Ce dernier restait estomaqué, mais réussis à formuler une phrase correcte.

-On évacuent les élèves mineurs …

-Quoi ? Cria Ginny près de moi.

Sa mère vint à côté d'elle, et lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle ne voulait qu'elle participe à cette bataille. Puis, elle se tourna vers George et Fred, et les toisa longuement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris de l'emmener avec vous ? Elle n'a que seize ans !

Les garçons eurent tout de suite l'air honteux. Bill s'approcha alors, et en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, il la convainc de rester dans la Salle sur Demande, mais de ne surtout pas en sortir.

-Que fais-t-on maintenant, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

Je le regardais attentivement avant de tourner la tête vers Harry qui ne semblait pas content que celle qu'il aimait reste ici.

-McGonagall ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec les élèves, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Il faut les faire passer par La Tête du Sanglier.

Aussitôt, le professeur en question poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande, des élèves de toutes les maisons la suivant. Je ne voulais pas assister de nouveau à cette scène de départ. Je marchais alors en évitant toutes les personnes maintenant présentes, et restai à l'entrée de la salle, dans le couloir. J'entendis des bruits de pas provenant des étages précédents. C'était à ce moment que Ron et mon autre moi profitèrent de la foule pour sortir de la salle, main dans la main. L'Horcruxe, la coupe de Poufsouffle, allait bientôt être détruite. La guerre recommencerait très bientôt. Harry sortit à son tour, cherchant ses deux amis du regard, inquiet, mais les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent et tous ensemble, ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Fermant la marche, je les suivais. Voldemort allait faire son discours, Harry allait chercher le diadème de Serdaigle, Fred, Remus, Tonks allaient …

Non ! Encore non. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il fallait que je commence par ne suivre que les nouveaux parents tout en essayant de protéger quelques autres personnes qui pourraient mourir, ensuite je retrouverais Fred. C'était la seule solution. La seule pour les sauver.


	5. Chapter 4

-Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps de part et d'autre, me bloquant totalement les articulations, m'empêchant de bouger. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était mortifiante, apeurait tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.

-J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas rependre le sang des sorciers.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Toutes les personnes comme moi devraient mourir ce soir. Mais je ne le permettrait pas. Pas une seconde fois.

-Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et personne ne mourra. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensé. Livrez-moi Harry Potter … Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

La réaction que beaucoup ont eu avait été de regardé leur montre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, une demie-heure tout au plus. Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde était silencieux. Harry regardait ses camarades un à un, se demandant si quelqu'un allait lui sauter ou non dessus. Ce fut Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard, qui pointa du doigt mon ami, et qui lança la première « Attrapez-le ! » Mais personne ne l'écouta. Au contraire, la plupart des étudiants se placèrent devant Harry en guise de protection. Je me retournais alors, et vis Remus et Tonks, main dans la main. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux en me promettant de les protéger coûte que coûte.

-Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Cria soudain une voix dans mon dos. Élèves hors des dortoirs !

La voix aurait pu être reconnaissable entre mille. Rusard suivit de Miss Teigne se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé par des jeunes gens pour beaucoup plus grand que lui. Je le sentis qui essayait de s'effacer, de se faire le plus petit possible. McGonagall s'avança d'un pas décidé et se plaça à quelques centimètres de lui.

-C'est justement ce qu'ils doivent faire, bougre d'idiot ! Vous tombez bien d'ailleurs. Voulez-vous bien emmener les Serpentard dans les cachots.

Des applaudissements et de cris de joie survinrent tout à coup. Les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle huaient les Serpentard, honteux. Près de moi, à côté de Mrs et Mr Weasley se tenait Harry. Il ne cessait de demander si quelqu'un avait vu Ron et mon autre moi. Je soupirai. Lui dire qu'ils étaient en mission lui aurait facilité la tache. Mais je ne devais rien faire. Juste attendre.

Kingsley annonça qu'il fallait se répartir dans tout le château. Fred et George se précipitèrent de protéger les entrées et les passages intérieurs et extérieurs de l'école avec quelques autres élèves. Harry partait en direction de la sortie de la salle réfléchissant surement à la façon dont il allait devoir trouver l'Horcruxe suivant. Les Weasley se dispersèrent à leur tour, et moi, je suivais doucement Remus et Tonks. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, ne se lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Ils traversaient les couloirs faiblement éclairés par les sortilèges bleutés dans le ciel. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, regardant l'extérieur. Leur regard se croisèrent, et leur main se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Je voyais les yeux de Tonks remplis de larmes. Elle murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Si nous … commença-t-elle, que deviendra Teddy ?

Remus l'attira alors à elle et je me retournais. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu leur dire qu'il ne se passerait rien du tout, que j'allais les sauver, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre … Ils s'étaient enlacés. J'entendais les reniflements de Nymphadora et les soupirs de Remus.

-On restera ensemble, chuchota le lycanthrope. Je te le promet.

Je détestais ce genre de promesse. C'était ces dernières qui n'étaient jamais tenues. Alors, je me retournais, et les vit face à face. Puis, il repartirent le long du couloir, ne se sachant pas suivit pas une adolescente essayant de les protéger à distance. Je tremblais de tout mon corps sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je sentais ma coupure au visage lancer ses brûlures, je ressentais le frais prendre possession de mon corps tout entier. La carte du Maraudeur dans ma poche semblait pesait plus d'une tonne. Mes mains étaient moites, mes doigts s'agrippaient à ma baguette. Mais je ne perdais pas espoirs. Je les sauverais.

Nous passâmes devant Fred, Lee Jordan et Hannah Abbot qui faisaient leur possible pour bloquer un des passages secrets de Poudlard. Je les avait ignoré, continuant ma route avec Remus et Tonks. A chaque nouvel angle de couloir, ils accéléraient le pas. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les rattraper mais faillit à plusieurs reprises, à cause de mes pieds qui se prenaient dans la cape, les perdre de vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, et soupirèrent. Nymphadora ferma doucement les yeux, et murmura le prénom de son fils à plusieurs reprises, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur son visage. Remus continuait de regarder vers l'extérieur du château. Des bruits sourds, comme des feus d'artifices ou encore des coups de feu surgirent, et j'en su immédiatement la cause.

Les Mangemorts passaient à l'attaque. Ils essayaient de détruire les protections si bien fondées de l'école de magie. Je vis au loin des flammes jaillissant d'un peu partout. Tout se passa ensuite dans une fragment de secondes. Des Mangemorts arrivaient de partout. Ils s'étaient introduits dans le château. Remus tenant sa femme d'une poigne ferme, l'emmena et ils coururent le plus vite possible. Je les suivait tant que je le pouvait, respirant avec difficulté. Des explosions surgissent soudain, et je me baissais pour les éviter. Les gravas étaient nombreux et je glissais plusieurs fois sans tomber. Ma baguette semblait molle dans ma main. Je relevai la tête pour voir où j'allais. C'est à ce moment que j'eus crains le pire. Le couple avait disparu. J'entendis le rire maléfique de Bellatrix Lestrange mais ignorait totalement où elle pouvait être. Je continuai alors de courir, échappant aux murs qui tombaient en ruine au fur et à mesure.

La bataille avait commencée. Réellement commencée.

Je traversai un couloir, aveuglée par la poussière. Je les cherchais, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je vis les hommes de Voldemort s'acharner sur des élèves. Un rayon vert passa à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me retournais vivement, et vis Mulciber, sa baguette levée, s'en prendre à Dean Thomas.

-Stupéfix ! Criais-je.

Le Mangemort s'écroula alors face contre terre. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la réaction de mon camarade que j'avais déjà franchit un nouvel angle. C'est alors que je la vis. Bellatrix. Tonks était devant elle, sa baguette pointée en avant. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme mais n'y arrivant pas, je m'approchais d'elle. La Mangemort émit un rire strident. Sa nièce tremblait de peur et de rage. La bouche de Bellatrix s'ouvrit alors mais je fus plus rapide. Par un sortilège informulé, elle s'effondra au sol comme son collège quelques secondes plus tôt. Nymphadora ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se retourna, et regarda au loin. Je regardais alors dans la même direction, mais elle me boucha la vue, se mettant à courir vers une masse noire dans la poussière. Je m'avançais vers elle, et ne put m'empêcher de pousser un cri.

Tonks était allongé sur le corps de Remus Lupin. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent aussitôt. Je relevai un instant la tête, et aperçus Dolohov rire en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Ma réaction se fit presque d'emblée. Je levai ma baguette vers lui, et les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je criais :

-Petrificus Totalus !

J'avais hésité à prononcer la formule de mort. Mais lorsque je le vis s'effondrer à son tour sur les gravas, je soupirai de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment fut de très courte durée. Quand j'entendis les pleurs et les cris aigus de Nymphadora Tonks, je me retournai et partis en courant. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes couler, je ne pouvais empêcher à mon cœur de se serrer. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas été trop tard. Mais je m'étais trompé. Je n'avais pas réussis à le sauver. Remus Lupin était mort.


	6. Chapter 5

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000008763 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000008746

Je n'avais pas arrêté de courir depuis le moment où j'avais vu Remus couché par terre, sans vie avec Nymphadora Tonks pleurant à ses côtés. Dans les couloirs, je n'avais rencontré que des pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré mes yeux mouillés et la cape, je n'avais pas trébuché. Je décidai soudain de ralentir mon allure. J'avais échoué. Même après tout ce que j'avais effectué, Lupin était … Je ne l'avais pas sauvé !

Je marchais toujours d'un pas tremblant vers le milieu d'un couloir vide. J'ignorai où j'étais, j'avais perdu tout mes repères. Le château se détruisait à vue d'œil. Je pensais à Teddy et à Harry. Que pensera-t-il de moi quand il saura que je n'ai pas réussis à sauver le père de son filleul ? Que je n'avais pas accompli ma mission tel qu'il aurait fallu que je le fasse ? Allais-je devoir revivre une troisième fois cette terrible guerre pour m'assurer d'une réussite ?

Un peu plus loin, j'aperçus des Mangemorts se battant contre des élèves. Colin Crivey se trouvait parmi eux et se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mon pas s'accéléra soudain lorsque je le vis valser contre un mur, et s'effondrer, inconscient. Avant que le Mangemort ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, je le stupéfixai. Je regardais autour de moi, et me mit à avancer vers Zacharias Smith qui reculait de peur devant un autre des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De nouveau, je lançais un Stupéfix. Puis, je m'enfuis en courant. J'étais consciente que le nombre de vies que je devais sauver était considérable et que je n'avais pas le droit de me reposer maintenant, mais j'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle dans un coin, seule, et de me remettre de mes émotions.

Remus … Ce prénom valsait dans mon esprit lançant des images de lui et de sa femme. Je les revoyait se disputer dans l'infirmerie alors que leur relation n'avait pas commencé. Je revoyais Lupin rayonnant de bonheur nous annonçant à Harry, Ron et à moi que son fils était né. Je le revit encore en tant que professeur dans cette école, nous apprenant des choses de la meilleure façon possible. En troisième année, malgré qu'il s'était transformé en loup-garou devant nos yeux, nous faisions partit des seuls à ne pas entrevoir la possibilité qu'il ne puisse plus assurer ses cours à Poudlard…

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues déjà humides. Je sortis la carte du Maraudeur de ma poche, et en voyant le nom de Lunard, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage chassant un petit bout de cette expression de chagrin. Je l'ouvris, et chercha le nom de Fred du regard, espérant vraiment qu'il était en vie, et près de moi. Je me devais de le sauver à présent. Si je n'y arrivais pas alors, je m'avouerais vaincue, et je retournerais surement dans le présent. Je vis les prénoms de Harry, Ron et de mon autre moi, puis, un peu plus loin, ceux de Percy et de Fred. D'après la carte, ils étaient dans le couloir opposé.

Je me remis à courir le plus vite possible, ma baguette en main en me répétant que j'y arriverais. En chemin, je sauvais Hannah Abbot d'un sortilège de torture, et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un détour pour rendre service à Neville. Celui-ci se battait en face à face avec Macnair. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il faisait partit des survivants, je m'approchais, et alors que le Mangemort levai sa baguette, je le pétrifiai. Neville en resta bouche bée, cherchant qui avait jeté ce sort, et je repartis en courant. J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux, je le sentais. J'espérais vivement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. A chaque explosion qui survenait, je m'imaginais le pire. Fred allongé par terre, les yeux grand ouvert et le fantôme de son dernier sourire sur le visage …

Soudain, je me vis, me battant avec Ron et Harry contre Dolohov qui apparemment, avait reprit connaissance. Je ressentis un élan de rage, et décidai de m'avancer vers eux pour les aider mais une voix venant d'un peu plus loin m'en empêcha.

-Bonjour, monsieur le ministre !

La voix de Percy Weasley résonna en moi comme un coup de tambour, et je me tournai vers lui. Il lança un sort à Thicknesse qui lâcha sa baguette sous le choc et tomba sur le dos, et reprit la parole en souriant.

-Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

-Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour !

A côté de lui se tenait Fred. Quand je le vis, son visage rougit par l'action, des égratignures sur les joues et du sang coulant au dessus de son œil gauche, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans mon corps. Il était vivant, et c'était le principal. Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de secondes avant qu'Augustus Rookwood ne provoque l'explosion fatale. Je le cherchais des yeux tandis que le jumeau continuait de féliciter son grand frère pour l'humour dont il venait de faire preuve.

-Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce. Je crois que c'est la première depuis que …

Sa voix se perdit dans un flot de confusion. Je me tournai vers lui, et au même moment, je vis le Mangemort lever sa baguette. Tout se passa ensuite en une fraction de secondes. Sans me soucier des conséquences de mon acte, je me jetai en courant sur Fred Weasley qui vacilla sous mon poids, et dans un temps qui semblait infini, nous tombâmes l'un sur l'autre. L'explosion retentit derrière moi, et j'entendis Percy pousser un cri. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas assez près du mur pour se faire tuer. Je restais immobile un instant, le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, blottit contre le corps du Weasley.

J'avais sauver Fred. Mais j'avais trahi ma couverture. La cape s'était envolé dans mon saut, se retrouvant à quelques pas derrière moi. J'ouvris les yeux quand je me rendis compte que je les avait fermé. Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec le rouquin qui me scrutait avec attention et étonnement. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien le temps de me reprendre, et je me levai, échappant aux questions qu'il comptait me poser. J'ai attrapé la cape, et je me suis enfuis à toute vitesse, la revêtant pour redevenir invisible.

-Attends !

Je sentais Fred qui courrait derrière moi dans l'espoir de me rattraper. Mais je percevais la voix de Percy qui le retenait. Arrivée au bout de couloir, je les vit tout les deux enlacés, heureux qu'ils soient sortis sain et sauf. Ron se précipita alors sur eux suivit de Harry et de mon autre moi et derrière eux, j'aperçus le corps inerte de Dolohov. J'espérais vivement qu'ils l'avaient achevés.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, j'avais changé énormément de choses. J'avais empêché Dean Thomas de sombrer sous les sorts de Mangemorts. J'avais sauvé Nymphadora Tonks d'un sortilège fatidique de sa tante. J'avais laissé filer Dolohov après qu'il ai tué Remus Lupin. J'avais sauvé la vie de Colin Crivey, de Zacharias Smith et d'Hannah Abbot. J'avais stupéfixé un Mangemort avant que Neville Londubat n'eut le temps de le faire. Et j'avais sauver Fred Weasley de l'explosion qui aurait dû tuer.

Oui, j'avais sauvé des vies ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Un enfant vivrait sans son père. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Si j'avais laissé Dean se débrouiller seul avec ce Mangemort, que je ne m'étais pas inquiétée de sa mort – qui n'aurais pas eu lieu de toutes manières – alors j'aurais pu sauver Lupin. J'avais été lente. Trop lente … Et je m'en voulais.


	7. Chapter 6

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000010612 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000010595

Je m'étais enfuie et réfugiée dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Même Rogue, je n'aurais pas le temps de le sauver. Harry, Ron et mon autre moi étaient déjà en route vers la Cabane Hurlante à cet instant-ci et peut-être que ce cher professeur n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Les larmes n'avaient pas arrêté de couler le long de mes joues, et elles avait toutes terminées leur course dans mon cou. Non, je ne m'en remettrait pas. Je ressentais, au plus profond de moi, la perte et l'échec. L'échec … Rares ont été les fois où je m'étais avouée vaincue. Rares ont été les fois où j'avais échoué. Mais il ne fallait pas que je ne vois que les mauvais côtés. Je n'avais pas sauver Remus, c'est vrai, mais j'avais sauvé Nymphadora. Et puis, j'avais sauvé Fred. Rien que pour cela, je devrais être fière de moi. Je m'étais mise à découvert pour lui, j'avais tout risqué pour lui …

Depuis combien de temps j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande, nul ne le sait, même pas moi. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. La seule chose dont j'étais au courant, c'est que les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas encore retirés donc, que Harry n'était pas encore « mort ». Mais cette trêve n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver. J'essayais alors de me rappeler la douleur que j'avais éprouvé aux côtés de la famille Weasley quand les corps de Fred, de Tonks et de Remus avaient été découvert. Le visage meurtri de George, celui baigné de larmes de Ron, les cris de Molly … J'ai empêcher que cette scène ne se produise à nouveau, mais ce que j'avais peur, c'est de ne pas supporter voir Nymphadora pleurer.

Soudain, me sortant des mes profondes pensées, une voix qui semblait être toute proche se fit percevoir. Une voix froide, familière, qui était empli de haine et de satisfaction, qui donnait des frissons, et qui, malheureusement, allait signifier beaucoup dans les minutes suivantes.

-Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Arrêtez de me résister où, un par un, vous allez sombrer. Tous. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je ne veux pas gâcher le sang des sorciers. C'est pour cette raison que j'ordonne à mes forces armées de se retirer immédiatement.

Je soupirai, et mes yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

-Vous avez une heure, et pas une minute de plus. Une heure, alors, occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Et maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter …

Ma gorge se noua, mon estomac se tordit. Même si je savais pertinemment que Harry se rendrait, se laisserait mourir, et revivrait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer que cette fois-ci, ce sera la fin. Et s'il mourrait vraiment ce soir ? S'il ne revenait pas ?

-Tu as laissé tes amis mourir pour toi plutôt que de m'affronter. Cette nuit, rejoins-moi dans la Forêt Interdite et fais face à ton destin. Si tu ne viens pas dans l'heure, je te traquerais et je tuerais jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher. Tu as une heure …

La voix s'évanouit dans les ténèbres et aussitôt, je me levai. Je savais que tous serait dans la Grande Salle. Ma baguette à la main, la carte – que je n'avais pas ouvert depuis que j'avais recherché Fred – dans ma poche, je marchais la cape sur moi en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas de me épaules. Je traversais les couloirs jonchés de pierres, de gravas, je descendais les marches en ruines. A chaque passages que je prenais, à chaque tournant, je ressentais une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaillir. Ce château, ma maison, détruit. J'attendis un court instant devant la Grande Salle avant d'y entrer et de découvrir une nouvelle fois les corps des étudiants que je n'avais pu sauver. Et enfin, je me décidai à franchir le pas.

Je baissais les yeux durant tout le trajet de l'entrée à la famille Weasley. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir ce massacre, le résultat de cette guerre. La grande famille était devant moi, accompagné de mon autre moi et de Harry. Mrs Weasley avait les yeux baignés de larmes mais je ne pouvais savoir si c'était de la peine ou du bonheur. A quelques mètres d'eux, couchée au sol à côté du corps inerte de Remus Lupin se trouvait Tonks. Son visage était tuméfié, noirci par les larmes qui avaient longuement coulé. Je reniflai silencieusement, et séchai mes joues. Je me tournai vers Fred qui regardait son frère et mon autre moi, main dans la main. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui parler …

Soudain, je vis Harry partir, et je sus. Il allait voir les dernière pensées du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il allait apprendre la vérité. Et sa « fin » allait bientôt arriver. Il en était conscient. Alors, je le suivis seulement jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois, et je m'assis contre un mur, mon regard posé sur Ron et sur Fred. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisé. Il fallait que je me repose, de n'importe quelle façon possible. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de mes émotions. C'était trop dur, bien de trop dur … Alors, je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur du corps de Ron contre le mien, à sa voix, et notre baiser. Ses derniers mots qu'il m'avait adressé avait été « C'est trop dangereux » … J'aurais dû le croire. Maintenant que Fred se posait des question, j'allais devoir me faire encore plus prudente que je ne l'étais avant.

Soudain, je perçu des pas devant moi, et j'ouvris les yeux. Deux yeux verdâtres se posèrent sur moi, et je sus qui c'était. Fred. Je me levai alors, effrayée de m'être si facilement fait découvrir, et commençai à marcher en remettant doucement la cape pour faire en sorte qu'il ne me suive pas. Néanmoins, c'était perdu d'avance. Il continuait de me marcher dans ma direction.

-Je sais que tu es là, Hermione. Dit-il en souriant.

Alors, en soupirant, je me retournais. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, sans me voir, et me chercha avec sa main. Je la sentis se poser sur le haut de mon crâne et il s'agrippa à la cape qui me cachait. D'un seul geste, il la retira et la posa par terre. Il me toisa longuement, d'un regard interrogateur. Il se demandait surement ce que je faisais là alors que j'étais dans la Grande Salle quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Je baissais les yeux, refusant de le regarder. De sa main droite, il me releva le menton et m'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux.

-Comment as-tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est compliqué, me bornais-je à répondre, m'interdisant de tout lui expliquer.

Il se mit à rire. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, mais je ne dis rien. Je baissais de nouveau les yeux sur la cape au sol, et chercha une solution pour me libérer de lui.

-Tout est compliqué avec toi, Hermione, reprit-il. Expliques-moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. Puis, d'un mouvement de tête, je me dégageai de sa main, me baissa pour ramasser mon camouflage, et entreprit de repartir, de le laisser en plan au milieu du couloir.

-Fred, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que … Je ne devrais même pas te parler ! M'énervais-je.

Je me retournais et commença à marcher mais il m'attrapa le poignet pour m'attirer à lui. Ses yeux me suppliaient d'avouer tout. Mais comment devais-je faire ? Comment pouvais-je faire ?

-Je viens du futur.

-Du futur ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui. J'ai utilisé ça. (Je sortis de sous mon Tee-shirt le retourneur de temps et le lui montrait.) En fait …

Je bloquai. Comment lui expliquer que c'était surtout pour le sauver que j'avais accepter de faire cette mission ?

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Je suis revenu dans le passé pour te sauver, toi, Tonks, … Remus et les autres …

Il me toisa avec étonnement. Son regard me faisait l'effet d'une boule de feu qui brûlait mon estomac meurtri. Des larmes avait de nouveau rendu ma vue floue, mais je refusais que ne serais-ce une seule ne coule sur mes joues. Je relevai alors le regard vers Fred, et dit dans un murmure :

-J'ai échoué.

Mes forces me lâchèrent et des perles salée s'échappèrent de mes prunelles pour finirent dans le creux de mes lèvres. Pendant un moment, Fred ne bougea pas, resta immobile. Et puis, il me prit les épaules, et me blottit contre lui. Je ne retenais plus rien. Ma douleur, ma tristesse se déversait sur lui. Sa chaleur m'envahissait mais ce n'était pas assez pour chasser les frissons de mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je crus m'endormir tellement son torse était confortable, son odeur enivrante. Je n'avais qu'une envie pour le moment. Restée avec lui et ne jamais devoir le quitter.


	8. Chapter 7

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000009672 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000009655

En ce moment, j'étais à l'extérieur, seule. Fred était dans la Grande Salle avec sa famille. Après notre étreinte, nous n'avions rien dit et nous nous étions séparé. Il n'était pas censé savoir ce que je lui avait raconté. Il n'était censé ne rien savoir du tout de ma mission, ni du fait que je n'avais pas jeté le retourneur de temps comme on me l'avait demandé.

Je regardais l'horizon, assise dans un coin sur un morceau d'une statue brisée. De la forêt, j'apercevais le sommet des arbres seulement. Elle semblait loin, si loin, comme Harry semblait très loin de moi. Je l'avais vu la rejoindre. Les Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à revenir obligeant Hagrid à porter le corps inerte du Survivant jusqu'au château. Je me souviens des cris poussés, et notamment de celui de Minerva McGonagall et de Ginny Weasley, des rafales d'élèves voulant se révolter, et de Neville qui s'était ouvertement proposé pour défendre Poudlard. D'ailleurs, j'ignorai où il était en ce moment même. Peut-être était-il juste avec les autres.

Tout à coup, rompant le silence, des bruits de pas et de gravas remués se fit percevoir, laissant un suspens insoutenable à mon esprit. Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt, j'aperçus la haute silhouette d'Hagrid secouée de sanglots suivit d'une troupe de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de Voldemort lui-même. Je me levai alors, mais n'avançais pas. Une fois, pas deux.

-Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué en voulant prendre la fuite, essayant de sauver sa peau. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plu.

Je soupirai, et entendis derrière moi des chuchotements, des voix familières. Je vis Ginny s'avancer, chancelante, les yeux rougis par les larmes suivit de près de Ron et de mon autre moi. Aussitôt, la benjamine Weasley se précipita sur les Mangemorts, mais par chance, son père la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre. Du haut des marches de marbres, je pouvais apercevoir que tous les étudiants étaient sortis pour voir la fin de Harry Potter. Moi, en revanche, je ne bougeai toujours pas, refusant d'assister à la terrible scène qui se produisait. Au fur et à mesure, des cris s'élevèrent de la foule, mais le plus fort fut celui de McGonagall. Il était à glacer le sang. C'était horrible … Jamais je n'aurais cru, même dans mes rêves, que la directrice des rouges et or puisse capable d'émettre un tel son.

-La bataille est gagnée, continua Lord Voldemort. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de vos combattants. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous. Le Survivant est réduit à néant. Quiconque se mesurera à moi sera tué, que ce soit homme, femme ou enfant.

Il s'avança, et se tourna vers Hagrid qui avait toujours les yeux baignés de larmes. Il lui ordonna de poser le corps de Harry à ses pieds. Des cris de protestations se firent percevoir encore plus fort. Mes yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes amers. Un instant, je fermais les yeux pour les chasser. Le silence avait reprit sa place dans les rangs. Alors, Voldemort reprit la parole :

-Harry Potter est fini !

Les Mangemorts criaient, riaient leur joie, leur victoire. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Du milieu de la foule surgit un éclair rouge que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rejeta d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Il semblait étonné que quelqu'un puisse encore l'affronter après qu'il ai gagné.

-Qui a osé ? Cria-t-il.

C'est alors que je vis Neville se positionner face à lui, le visage tuméfié par des blessures encore saignantes. Bellatrix Lestrange ria encore plus fort, me coupant la respiration.

-Neville Londubat, je crois ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que Harry soit mort ce soir … Commença Neville.

-Renonce Neville, murmura Seamus à côté de lui.

-NON ! Cria-t-il. Ça ne change strictement rien qu'il soit mort ! Des gens meurent tout les jours, des gens que l'on connaît. Oui, peut-être a-t-on perdu Harry ce soir, mais est toujours là, dans nos cœurs. (Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et se tourna vivement vers Voldemort.) Il n'est pas mort en vain, contrairement à vous !

Voldemort déglutit, resta de marbre. Il regarda Bellatrix, puis revint sur Neville.

-Tu es issu d'une noble lignée, mon garçon, à ce que je vois. Tu ferais un parfait Mangemort.

-Je me rallierais à vous quand il gèlera en enfer !

Pour marquer la fin de sa phrase, il brandit bien haut l'épée de Gryffondor. Voldemort recula de quelques pas, caressant la tête de son serpent. Nagini. Je souriais de plaisir, et ferma les yeux. Je m'attendais à entendre le sifflement de la lame brisant l'air et décapitant cette créature. Le dernier Horcruxe.

Lord Voldemort hurla. De douleur, de souffrance. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule âme, une seule vie. Elles avaient toutes été détruites. J'ouvris les yeux, et me rendis compte que Harry s'était échappé, et que la bataille avait reprit de plus belle. Aussitôt, Fred et George se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur, suivant un Mangemort qui s'y était faufilé. J'entrais à mon tour en courant.

Ce n'était pas un Mangemort qui avait infiltré le château, mais une dizaine. Personne n'allait mourir, mais lorsque je vis Fred se faire éjecter contre un mur, je courus devant lui, et brandis ma baguette.

-Protego !

Un voile bleuté nous encercla, tout les deux. George et Lee continuaient de terrasser Yaxley tandis que les autres se battaient vaillamment. Au loin, je me vis me battre en partenariat avec Ginny et Luna. Mon cœur dû manquer un battement lorsque j'aperçus un filet vert passer à deux centimètres de la tête de la benjamine Weasley. Je me reculai vers le mur, horrifiée, et percuta quelque chose. Fred s'était relevé, et souriait. Il sortit de la bulle de protection et rejoins sa famille aux côté de Molly qui se battait à présent en duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurais tuée ? Cria la Mangemort en riant.

Molly lança un dernier sortilège qui toucha Bellatrix à la poitrine. D'une chute lente, elle s'effondra au sol, à quelques mètres de Voldemort, comme l'avait fait Sirius quelques années auparavant à travers le voile. Le Maître des Ténèbres éjecta sous l'effet de la colère, McGonagall, Kingsley et Slughorn contre un mur et pointa sa baguette sur Molly. Mais le charme du bouclier que Harry, plus vivant que jamais, avait lancé arrêta le sort.

Des exclamations de joie se firent percevoir. La fin était proche, la victoire avec. Voldemort essayait en vain de démoraliser son adversaire et de mettre tout les combattants contre lui. Mais en vain. Harry trouvait tout les arguments pour faire plonger son ennemi juré, le meurtrier de ses parents. Ils se criaient dessus, voulant tous deux avoir le dernier mot, ne voulant pas lâcher prise.

-Vous ne tuerez plus personne cette nuit.

Harry était convainquant dans n'importe lequel de ses propos. Il n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette, la gardant bien en vu du Lord. Il racontait comment Rogue s'était rallié avec Dumbledore et était devenu espion de Voldemort, il raconta comment Rogue avait réagit à la mort de sa mère, tout ça avec force et conviction. Pour la seconde fois, j'étais bleffé, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'était aussi, bien plus que toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Harry raconta aussi comment Drago était devenu le détenteur de la baguette de Sureau, comment lui-même en était devenu le maître. Mais Voldemort n'y croyait pas. Il pensait qu'en ayant tué Rogue, il serait le détenteur tout entier. Mais c'était faux.

Alors, d'un mouvement de baguette et de deux formules bien distinctes, les jets lancés par la baguette de Tom Jedusor et celle de Drago Malefoy que tenait fermement Harry, entrèrent en contact, et au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut la fin. La fin pour les Mangemorts, la fin de la guerre, mais surtout, la fin de Lord Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 8

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000010123 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000010106

La Grande Salle était pleine si bien que n'avais pas aperçu Ron, Harry et mon autre moi en disparaître. Je paniquais aussitôt. Il fallait que je les retrouve. Alors, je sortis de la salle en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder les corps inertes jonchant le sol, et courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils étaient surement dehors à ce moment-ci mais si je voulais être sur de les trouver, il fallait que j'aille dans le dortoir des garçons. Au pire, je serais obligé de me cacher et je réapparaîtrais quand mon autre moi aura disparu. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, je montai les marches quatre à quatre et poussai la petite porte du dortoir. Voyant qu'il était vide, je m'assis sur un des lit, posai la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur sur une table de chevet, et repris mon souffle.

Qu'allais-je leur raconter ? La dernière fois, cela n'avait pas été difficile de mentir à Ron mais cette fois, il ne me croirait pas si je lui disait que l'on ne peut être à deux endroits en même temps. Et Harry encore moins. Alors, il fallait que je prépare ce que j'allais dire. C'était totalement inutile, me dis-je enfin. J'improviserai s'il le faut. Quitte à raconter la vérité, il faudra que je raconte tout à Fred aussi. Depuis le début, s'entend.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas provenir des l'escalier. Je me levai et ouvris une armoire pour me faufiler dedans. Par chance, la poussière n'était pas abondante. Je la laissais légèrement entrouverte pour écouter leur conversation – que je connaissais bien.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Hermione !

La voix de Ron provoqua des frissons qui parcoururent chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ce ton froid et dur n'était pas normal venant de lui mais était vraiment convainquant.

-Les morts ne peuvent pas revivre ! Continua-t-il.

-Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, je suis sûr, Harry. C'est la seule solution.

Je regardais nos mains liées, puis Ron qui lui, regardait l'horizon. Son visage était couvert d'une haine incomparable, de peur et de chagrin. Je crus encore voir les traces qu'avaient fait les larmes sur son visage noirci par la poussière.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.

Mon autre moi paraissait sûr d'elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir cette expression sur le visage. Harry se leva alors, et se positionna en face d'elle, les mains tremblantes.

-Tu as la cape ? Demanda-t-il. Et la carte ?

Le rire que j'avais émit à ce moment me donna envie de pleurer. Mon estomac se contracta. Comment pouvais-je sourire alors que je n'arriverais même pas à accomplir cette mission comme il le faudrait ?

-C'est trop dangereux … Murmura Ron dans son coin.

Il avait raison. Depuis le début, j'aurais dû l'écouter. Les morts doivent rester morts, et il n'était pas une solution de changer le cours des choses. Surtout maintenant que j'avais été découverte. Je baissais les yeux. Je recommençais à culpabiliser. Remus était mort, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Mais alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pu le sauver alors que j'avais réussis à garder Fred, Colin, Nymphadora et d'autres en vie ?

Quand je relevai les yeux, je m'aperçus que mon autre moi tenait le retourneur de temps dans sa main. Il était temps que je sorte de ma cachette. Je poussais la porte de l'armoire, et en fermant les yeux, mit un pied à l'extérieur. Dans mon esprit, des images se bousculèrent me montrant le corps de Fred quand il avait été tué ainsi que ceux de Tonks et de Remus. Celui de Remus est celui qui resta le plus longtemps. J'eus l'impression d'entendre une voix dans ma tête qui me répétait que j'avais été trop lente, que je ne l'avais pas sauvé, que je n'étais qu'une enfant de Moldus bonne qu'à réviser sans arrêt, pas capable d'aider les autres. Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, et je sentis du mouvement devant moi. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, et ouvris mes bras. Quand j'eus heurté un corps musclé, je compris que j'étais dans les bras de Ron.

-Hermione ? Chuchota-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai échoué … Réussis-je à murmurer entre deux sanglots.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Sentant sa chaleur m'envahir, je pensai à Fred. Ils étaient bien différents sur quelques points. Leur hauteur, Ron était plus petit. Leur odeur, Fred en avait une plus enivrante. Leur carrure, où là encore, c'est Ron qui gagnait. Mais par contre, tout deux étaient très doux, attentif, attentionnés. Ils faisaient tous deux attention à moi. J'esquissais un sourire, me libérai de l'étreinte de mon ami, et séchai mes larmes. Harry m'attrapa le poignet et me fit asseoir sur le lit qui s'affaissa sous notre poids à tous les trois. Je baissais les yeux, et le silence empli la pièce. Ne le supportant plus, j'essayais de murmurer calmement la vérité.

-Harry … Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu … Je n'ai pas réussis …

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, mais je les effaçai aussitôt. Voyant son regard interrogateur, je racontai à Harry tout ce qu'il s'était passé, comment j'étais revenu dans le passé, comment j'avais retrouvé la Salle sur Demande, comment j'avais suivit Tonks et Remus, et sauvé Tonks, comment j'avais sauvé Fred. Ron baissa les yeux quand je leur avouai que Fred m'avait découvert et qu'il savait que j'étais venu du futur.

C'est à ce moment que l'on frappa à la porte. Harry me regarda, puis se leva pour aller ouvrir. Apparut alors Ginny qui se jeta dans ses bras puis justement, Fred et George. La jeune fille ne cessait de répéter qu'elle nous avait cherché, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à nous retrouver donc, elle avait demandé de l'aide à ses deux grands frères. Je souris en croisant le regard que me lançai Fred. Il semblait perplexe.

-Je peux te parler ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je me redressai, et me levai en regardant Ron qui fronçai les sourcils. Fred m'emmena alors à l'écart, sur un divan de la salle commune. Il me toisa avec insistance avant de reprendre en chuchotant.

-Je veux tout savoir maintenant.

-Tout de suite ? Demandais-je d'un air épuisée.

-Oui, Hermione.

Je soupirai, et levai les yeux au ciel. Je me tournai ensuite vers le feu dans la cheminée, et commençai mon récit. En cinq minutes, je l'avais réciter deux fois. Mais devoir le raconter à Fred n'était pas du tout la même chose que de le raconter à mes deux meilleurs amis. Lui, c'était totalement différent. Il avait une façon de me regarder en m'écoutant qui me laissait un peu perdue, si bien que j'arrêtai parfois de parler pour le contempler.

-Alors, dit-il quand j'eus terminée. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver les Lupin et pour me sauver ?

-En gros, oui, répondis-je.

J'inspirai et je l'entendis faire de même. Cela avait l'air de le secouer, plus qu'autre chose. Il se tourna alors vers moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je souris, et me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et l'une d'elle coula le long de sa joue. Je me blottis alors contre lui, et ferma les yeux pour sentir de nouveau son enivrante odeur emplir mes narines.

-Merci, me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Merci pour tout, Hermy.

Mes parents me surnommaient ainsi de temps en temps. Hagrid aussi quand on a rencontré Graup. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais j'enfouis tellement ma tête dans le cou de Fred qu'aucune ne coulèrent. Il se détacha soudain de moi, et prit ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il me sourit, et je lui rendis.

C'est à ce moment que le bonheur me quitta. Harry, George, Ginny et Ron venaient de descendre du dortoir, et lorsque je croisais les yeux du cadet, je me sentis me rapetisser. Il fit une grimace et sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Je retirai ma main de celle de Fred et courut à la poursuite de son frère. Mais une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, je me figeai. Ron était assit en bas des marches, la tête entre les mains, et était secoué de sanglots. Honteuse. Voilà le sentiment que j'éprouvais en ce moment même. Et je ne pouvais revenir de nouveau dans le temps pour changer ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	10. Chapter 9

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000007498 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000007481

-Ron …

J'avais descendu les marches pour atteindre la hauteur du jeune Weasley qui continuait de me tourner le dos. Je n'osais pas le toucher, de peur qu'il ne me rejette, qu'il ne me frappe. Je savais que Ron pouvait être brutal quand il était dans cet état là. Mais je ne supportais pas de le voir pleurer. Ces larmes, je les détestait. Cette expression de haine sur son visage, je la détestait. Mais c'était de ma faute s'il était comme cela à présent.

-Ron, je t'en pries … Chuchotais-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, restant immobile, la tête entre les mains, dans le silence rompu par ses reniflements. J'attendais que quelqu'un ne vienne m'aider à le sortir de cette torpeur. Mais ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après, alors que Ron s'était légèrement tourné vers moi, que le portrait s'ouvrit en laissant place aux trois autres Gryffondor. Ils descendirent les marches en nous contournant, et s'arrêtèrent à nos pieds. Harry et Ginny étaient main dans la main mais leur visage en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Fred ne nous regardait pas, comme si lui aussi était honteux. George m'adressait un sourire de compassion.

-C'est ridicule, Ron.

Le ton que la voix de Fred avait prit était accusatrice, presque vexante. Je le regardais, mais lui, fixait son frère. Ce dernier avait relevé aussi les yeux, et les deux Weasley se toisait du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

-Mais enfin, ton cinéma, là ! Répondit Fred. Tu es jaloux pour rien du tout !

-La ferme ! Siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Je les regardais tour à tour, lançant parfois des coups d'œil aux trois autres, cherchant de l'aide dans leurs regards. Ginny déglutit et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Sa main était cramponnée à celle de Harry qui lui, ne bougeait pas, et me regardait, Ron et moi, un à un.

-Calmez-vous … Commença George.

-Elle aurait mieux fait de te laisser mort.

Je sursautais, et déglutis. Mes mains se placèrent autour de ma bouche tandis que celle-ci s'ouvrit sous l'effet du choc. Fred baissa les yeux, et je vis sa lèvre trembler. De peur, de rage, et surement, de tristesse. Harry et George se regardait tandis que Ginny se mettait à genoux devant Ron. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait tellement mon cœur battait dans mes tempes. Ma respiration se fit saccadée, et je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je n'avais perçu le mouvement qu'avait produit George en se plaçant à côté de moi. Je me levai rapidement, et fis face à Ron en dégageant Ginny.

-Comment oses-tu ... ? Dis-je en luttant contre les larmes. C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça, Ron ! Pour toi, et ta famille ! Comment tu peux … ?

Les larmes se bloquèrent dans ma gorge m'empêchant de continuer ma phrase. Je déglutis, fermai les yeux un instant, et quand je les ouvrit, je murmurai :

-Tu es égoïste, Ron.

Je me retournai et partis en courant vers un couloir où j'étais sur de trouver personne. Je continuai de marcher sur quelques centimètre, puis je m'arrêtai et regardai dehors. Je posai mes mains sur le bord d'une fenêtre brisée, et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages se dissipaient peu à peu laissant des taches blanches dans le ciel. Le jour se levait. La bataille avait durée toute la nuit sans que je ne m'en rende compte, comme la première fois. Tout se passait tellement vite en ce moment. J'aimerais pouvoir juste arrêter le temps quelques minutes pour avoir la chance de sortir de cette réalité. Mais il ne faudra plus jamais que je joue avec le temps comme je venais de le faire. A deux reprises, j'ai sauvé des personnes. Sirius, qui de toute façon, serait mort même si on ne l'avait pas sauvé, Buck, Tonks, Fred, … Ces noms résonnaient dans mon esprit m'empêchant de réfléchir, m'empêchant de me reposer. Des larmes de fatigues roulèrent sur mon visage. Je repris lentement ma respiration, et fermai les yeux.

Mais cet instant de silence prit vite fin. Derrière moi, des pas crissant sur les gravas se fit percevoir. Je ne me retournai pas. Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

-Un idiot …

Fred. Je le sentis se placer à côté de moi, dans la même position. Son regard était posé sur moi, je le savais. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour ouvrir les yeux et le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rougis et cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'il se remettait à pleurer. Je tournai mon regard vers l'extérieur, me frottant le front avec ma main d'un signe de fatigue, de faiblesse, d'épuisement. Fred posa une main sur mon épaule, et m'obligea à me tourner vers lui. Pour la troisième fois, je me blottis contre lui. Je plaçai mes bras autour de sa taille, et il lui, en positionna une sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre caressait mes cheveux.

Il avait raison. Ron était un idiot. Mais à présent, moi aussi je me posai des questions. Qu'y a-t-il réellement entre Fred et moi ? Personne ne le sait, même pas moi, même pas lui. Pourquoi soudain, j'étais importante pour lui ? Il avait passé sa vie à nous taquiner avec son frère jumeau, et il faut avouer que l'on ne s'était jamais beaucoup parlé. Mais j'étais bien avec lui. C'était bien différent d'avec Ron. Fred, je pouvais lui confier des choses dont je n'oserais pas parler à Ron. Je le laissais plus facilement aller dans les bras du grand frère, je me laissais bercé par son odeur. Ce n'était pas pareil, c'était un nouveau sentiment, de nouvelles émotions.

Fred se sépara soudain de moi, et me fit face. Il posa une main sur ma joue, et me sourit. J'évitai son regard, mais il descendit sa main sous mon menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Son sourire avait disparu laissant place à une moue désolée. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais de ses doigts, il les chassa. Je déglutis, et il pinça les lèvres avant de me lâcher, et de se tourner vers la fenêtre brisée. Je baissais les yeux, de nouveau honteuse. Puis, je pris sur moi, attrapai Fred par le poignet, l'interdisant de se détourner de moi, et je plaquai brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	11. Chapter 10

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000007608 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000007591

L'erreur est humaine, c'est bien connu. Je n'étais pas une exception à la règle. Mais le baiser que j'échangeais avec Fred était totalement différent de tout ceux que j'avais pu offrir. Doux, passionné, pas amoureux, mais juste affectif. J'étais aux anges, peut-être même au paradis. Je me sentais légère. Ses bras m'encerclaient la taille et me pressaient contre lui. Je ne voulais me détacher de lui, pour rien au monde. J'étais bien là, sur mon petit nuage, avec ce peu de bonheur et d'amour qu'émanait de cette fichue guerre. Cela me permettait de me pardonner, de moins culpabiliser pour n'avoir pas réussis à sauver Remus Lupin. Cette pensée faillit me faire lâcher ma prise sur Fred, mais il rattrapa mes lèvres, et les emprisonna des siennes.

Mais il fallait que je reprenne mon souffle. Je m'écartai doucement de lui, inspirai, et ouvris les yeux. Il souriait, et je lui rendis. Il ne lâchait pas ma taille, je ne lâchai pas la sienne. Je baissais les yeux tout en arborant un sourire satisfait sur mon visage, et me mordis la lèvre intérieur. Il se mit à rire, et me lâcha pour me permettre de me reprendre.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois, oui.

Son rire était contagieux. Il m'entraîna avec lui et je crus que cela allait alerter tout le château. Mon estomac se tordait, ma gorge me brûlait, mes yeux pleuraient. Je ne voyais plus Fred tellement ma vue avait été rendue floue. Je n'entendais que la mélodie de son rire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je réussis à me calmer mais le visage joyeux qu'arborait mon ami en face de moi me donner envie de recommencer. Je respirai fort en inspirant l'air frais extérieur qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. En regardant le ciel, je m'aperçus que les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les nuages, et certains commençaient déjà à me réchauffer. Fred regardait dans la même direction que moi mais je n'osai pas me tourner vers lui. Je risquai là une nouvelle crise de rire et peut-être même, de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merveilleuse. Murmurais-je en souriant.

Il me regarda, et je me tournai – à contre cœur – vers lui. Mais notre échange silencieux fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. George apparu au bout du couloir suivit de Harry. Apparemment, Ginny consolait encore Ron. Mais bizarrement, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Je vis Harry s'approcher de moi, mais je me précipitai de me détourner de lui et de marcher un petit peu le long du couloir couvert de pierres. Bien sur, il me suivit et me rattrapa. Sur plusieurs mètres, nous ne disions rien, laissant le silence nous engloutir. Puis, il s'arrêta, et tandis que je faisais encore quelques pas, je le sentis qu'il me regardait. Une fois tournée vers lui, je vis qu'il arborait une expression de perplexité, d'interrogation.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, et regardais l'extérieur. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, et me toisa avec insistance en attente d'une réponse.

-J'ai ramené Fred. Murmurais-je en refusant de regarder Harry. Et je dois avouer que le fait de l'avoir sauvé ne nous laisse pas indifférents …

Je déglutis, mais ne posai toujours aucun regard sur mon ami. Sa main se détacha de mon épaule, et il se mit à regarder dans la même direction que moi.

-Et Ron ?

-Quoi Ron ? Demandais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Il t'aime, et toi aussi, non ?

Je ne répondis pas. En fait, je n'en savais strictement rien. Le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Fred avait été terriblement différent de celui de Ron. Je m'étais particulièrement investi dans le fait de le sauvé que Ron était passé après. J'étais perdue, totalement perdue. Mon esprit me disait de garder Ron près de moi, de ne pas le laisser, et mon cœur disait pareil – mais pour Fred. C'était une situation difficile, et malgré ce que ma mère m'avait toujours répété, j'essayais de tout faire pour n'écouter aucun de mes deux organes vitaux.

Je me tournai vers Harry et lui adressai un regard désolé. Puis, je repartis. Je voulais sentir le vent balayer mes cheveux, les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Mais une fois dehors, je m'aperçus que les nuages avaient reprit leur place. Je sentais à peine la chaleur émanant de l'étoile jaune qui essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage parmi le coton gris. Je m'assis sur les marches de marbres recouvertes de gravas, et croisai mes bras. Je fixai l'horizon devant moi. Les nuages rendait tout sombre et triste. C'est dans ces moments que j'avais l'impression que c'était mon humeur qui causait ce changement de temps.

Dans le vent frais du matin, j'y étais restée plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me déranger. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et regarda dans ma direction. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil puis baissai les yeux. Fred avait changé depuis que je l'avais sauvé, je le niai pas. Et j'aimais cela, cette façon qu'il avait de s'inquiéter pour moi, cette façon de me regarder, cette façon de me faire sourire. Je faisais simplement tout pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda-t-il, rompant le silence autour de nous.

Je le regardai puis détaillai ma tenue. Je n'avais qu'une simple veste en jean par dessus un sweat rose et cela me suffisait. Je n'avais pas froid, mais rien que pour avoir encore le privilège de me blottir contre lui, je hochai la tête. Il passa un bras derrière ma nuque, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il frotta mon bras, et me regarda mais je ne relevai pas les yeux. Je le sentis sourire, et je souris à mon tour.

Est-ce cela ? Ce sentiment que j'avais refoulé depuis des années ? Pouvons-nous l'éprouver pour deux personnes, qui plus est, de la même famille ? Apparemment, oui, j'en étais la preuve. Mais l'amour pour Ron existait depuis deux ans, contrairement à celui pour Fred qui n'est que de quelques heures. Ce que j'espérais de tout mon être, ce que ce n'était que passager. Ron comptait bien plus. Mais si on me demandait de choisir, je n'en prendrais aucun des deux pour la seule et bonne raison que l'amitié sera toujours plus forte que l'amour.


	12. Chapter 11

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000008950 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000008933

_1 mois plus tard … _

La maison des Weasley était un peu comme ma maison à présent. Je n'avais plus de parents, ils ont donc acceptés de m'accueillir au grand bonheur de Fred. Bizarrement, Ron n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux. Il m'en voulait encore surement. Fred et lui ne se parlait plus mais le jumeau s'en fichait. Il continuait à s'amuser avec son frère, à inventer de nouveaux produits pour leur magasin. La plupart du temps, j'étais avec Ginny et Harry, mais même s'ils me proposait de venir avec eux parce que j'étais seule, je vois bien qu'ils aimeraient passer des moments que tout les deux. Ron ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas, j'ignorai complètement ce qu'il y faisait, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Ce n'était pas plus mal que l'on ne se parle plus tout les deux. Du moins, pour le moment. Cela me remettrait peut-être les idées en place, et les siennes, par la même occasion.

Mais je devais bien avouer que cette attitude me faisait mal même si je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas le montrer. Je repensais souvent au moment où on s'était embrassé, les moments de jalousie de ma part, mais aussi de la sienne, ces moments où nous nous considérions encore comme des amis. Harry me demandait toujours si je voulais qu'il aille lui parler, mais j'avais toujours refusé – en sachant qu'il ne m'écouterait pas et irait quand même le voir.

En ce moment, j'étais assise dans le salon du Terrier, humant l'odeur du repas qui cuisait dans la cuisine, et feuilletant la dernière édition de La Gazette des Sorciers. Depuis que Voldemort a disparu, il ne se passait pas grand chose, et j'avais l'impression que plus ça allait, plus le journal rapetissait. Mais les informations d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que d'habitudes. Une photo attira mon attention plus que toutes les autres.

_Incendie accidentel._

_Hier matin, au milieu de la matinée, un incendie, accidentel, dû à une lanterne qui serait tombé sur le plancher d'après les experts, s'est déclaré dans une petite maison de campagne à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Trois des quatre habitants de la demeure étant absents, sont sain et sauf. Seul le fils aîné, Colin Crivey, un élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudard, est décédé dans l'incendie. Toutes nos pensées vont à sa famille._

Je déglutis, et sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les effaçai aussitôt, posai le journal, et m'enfuie à l'extérieur. L'air était lourd pour un matin d'été. Trop lourd. Comme mes jambes, ma tête, les bras, tout mon corps. C'était un sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de moi. Pas de la tristesse, ni la honte, ni de la haine. Je dirais plus comme une sorte de trahison, mais ce n'est encore pas tout à fait cela. Je ne saurais comment décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment même. Ce jeune homme que j'avais sauvé lors de la bataille de Poudlard avait été tué. Peut-être est-ce dû simplement au hasard, après tout. Je l'espérais vivement.

Je marchais doucement, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait trop chaud mais j'aimais sentir cet air sur mon visage. Et puis, personne ne viendrait me déranger du fait que personne ne m'avait vu sortir. J'étais donc seule, tranquille, ou presque. Mes pensées se bousculaient. La mort de Colin m'affectait. Je l'avais sauvé, lui et son frère, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Cela avait juste retardé le jour fatidique. Cela aura juste fait souffrir encore plus ses parents, et Denis.

Alors que je regardais les collines verdoyantes qui s'offrait sous mes yeux, des brides de phrases me revinrent, comme des flashs. Elles avaient d'abord étaient très basse, chuchotées, puis plus claires dans mon esprit.

_C'était la Mort, et elle leur parla … Ainsi, la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères … Il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie, et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie … _

-Le conte des trois frères, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je réfléchis un instant, le temps d'essayer de trouver un lien entre le conte et la vie réelle, autre que celui des Reliques de la Mort. Mais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi ces passages précisément me revenaient, et surtout, pourquoi maintenant. La mort de Colin aurait-elle un lien avec cela ? Je ne pense pas. À moins que …

Et je compris. J'avais humilié la Mort en revenant dans le passé et en lui empêchant de prendre les êtres qu'elle était censé faire mourir. J'avais tout fait pour faire revivre ceux qui étaient morts, mais cela n'était pas assez. Je ne pouvais rien faire, à part faire de mon mieux pour protéger ceux qui restaient. Et en particulier Fred. Il fallait que j'en parle à Harry, à Ron s'il le fallait, à tout le monde. Il fallait que Tonks vienne avec Teddy vivre chez les Weasley. Et il ne fallait surtout pas en quitter. Mais jamais je ne trouverais assez d'arguments pour les faire rester. Comment expliquer à Nymphadora que j'avais pu la sauver elle, alors qu'elle était censée mourir, et que je n'avais pu sauver son mari ?

En fait, je ne ferrais rien du tout, je continuerais cette mission seule, quitte à ce que la Mort m'emmène aussi. Je la laisserait pas faire, pas une seconde fois. Et c'est à ce moment que j'entendis le vrombissement de la voiture d'Arthur Weasley qui se garait dans la cour. Je repartis en sens inverse, et entrai dans la demeure de la famille. Harry était assit sur le canapé avec Ginny à ses côtés qui tapotait son épaule. Je me rendis alors compte que le Survivant avait le dos courbé, et la tête entre ses mains. En voyant La Gazette posée sur la table basse, je déglutis. Alors, il l'avait apprit. J'ignorai ce que pensait Harry de Colin, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait le détester même si ce jeune Gryffondor l'avait suivit et prit en photo partout où il allait en deuxième année.

Ginny se retourna quand son père passa la porte et me lança un regard qui semblait demander de l'aide. Je m'avançais vers elle, et m'assis à côté de Harry. Il ne bougea pas, les dents serrées. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il était dans cet état, qu'est-ce qui allait aussi mal. Puis, il tourna son regard vers moi, et secoua la tête.

-Tu l'as sauvé, mais ça n'a pas suffit, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, Harry …

En fait, je ne savais pas quoi prononcer de plus. Et je ne savais à qui il en voulait autant. A moi ? A lui-même ? Peut-être aux deux, qui sait ? Je me levai, et allai dire bonjour au père de famille avant d'entendre des pas provenant de l'escalier. A toute vitesse, comme toujours, descendaient les inséparables jumeaux. J'eus un pincement au cœur quand je croisais le regard de Fred qui me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Malgré que je n'avais pas le moral, je réussis à lui sourire, un peu trop sincèrement. Je vis George s'installer à table tandis que son frère passait à quelques centimètres de moi, et se pencha sur mon oreille pour y chuchoter :

-Arrête de rougir, Granger.

Je me retournais et entrepris de lui donner un coup mais son sourire en coin m'en empêcha. Il partit rejoindre George, et moi, je restai planté là, comme si je venais de recevoir une claque.

Ce garçon aura ma mort un jour où l'autre s'il n'arrête pas d'agir ainsi avec moi, me disais-je tout en reprenant mes esprits et en souriant inconsciemment.


	13. Chapter 12

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000008811 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000008794

Après le repas, j'étais montée dans la chambre de Ginny pour m'isoler. Je n'avais encore parlé à personne de cette histoire de mort, et Molly et Arthur n'étaient même pas au courant que j'avais sauvé la vie de leur fils. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas le sauver une seconde fois. Le pire, c'était que les personnes que j'avais maintenu en vie pouvaient mourir à tout moment et dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Je réfléchissais à un moyen d'éviter de nouveau cela, mais il été impossible pour moi de me concentrer. En effet, juste en dessous du plancher, George et Fred provoquaient des explosions dû à leurs nouvelles inventions. Ayant la tête qui semblait elle aussi sur le point d'exploser, je sortis brusquement de la pièce et descendis pour déranger les jumeaux.

-Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ! Criai-je depuis la porte de leur chambre.

Alors que je tambourinais sur le battant en bois, l'ouverture s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un grand jeune homme roux. Je déglutis en croisant ses yeux, mais ne laissai pas mes émotions prendre les dessus et tentai de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Fred. Mais celui-ci était trop grand, et me cachait toute la scène.

-Que fabriquez-vous ?

-A ton avis ? Répondit-il en souriant. Tu veux tester nos nouveaux produits ?

-Sans façon, merci.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et repartis vers la chambre de Ginny. Des pas me suivaient, et en haut de l'escalier, je me retournais. J'eus un mouvement de recul en apercevant le visage de Fred à la hauteur du mien. Je baissai les yeux, et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à mon point d'arrivé. Mais Fred ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire. Il me suivit, entra à son tour, et referma la chambre soigneusement. Je m'assis sur le lit, et secouai la tête en signe d'exaspération.

-Et toi, que faisais-tu avant que tu viennes nous déranger, mon frère et moi ? Demanda-t-il soudain en levant un sourcil et arborant un nouveau sourire en coin.

-Je réfléchissais … J'essayais, du moins.

Je souris, et il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses yeux me scrutait, et les miens effectués la même action. Presque la même. En réalité, mes yeux dévoraient le visage de Fred. Je déglutis, me sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Il s'en rendit compte, et dévia son regard sur les murs de la chambre. Je ne pouvais retarder l'inévitable. Il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui avoue qu'il avait un risque nouveau de mourir sans plus revenir. Mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. J'essayais de trouver une phrase d'approche, pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais rien. Je ne trouvais rien. Pour ce qui était certainement la première fois de ma vie, mon cerveau semblait vide. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de comment il fallait que je formule cette phrase.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Fred, me sortant de mes songes.

J'hésitai longuement avant de me décider à lui dire de but en blanc ce qui l'attendait. J'avais peur de sa réaction, j'avais peur tout simplement de le perdre de nouveau. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Ça ne change rien que je t'ai sauvé, Fred, commençais-je.

-Tu rigoles ? Dit-il en riant.

-Laisses-moi finir, s'il te plait.

Mon ton était calme, posé, peut-être un peu trop. Mais je pensais que j'étais convaincante, je l'espérais.

-Ça ne change rien car …

Ma voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Je chassais les larmes qui rendaient ma vue floue et continuai.

-J'ai juste retardé le moment de ta mort ...

Je déglutis mais ne pu retenir plus longtemps les perles salées de couler sur mes joues. Fred ne disait rien. Je pensais qu'il attendait des explications, alors, je me lançai de nouveau.

-En te sauvant, j'ai fait exactement ce que les trois frères du conte de Beedle le Barde avaient fait. J'ai humilié la Mort en te sauvant, toi et les autres. Mais elle va revenir vous chercher, un par un … Et personne n'y pourra rien, Fred, pas même moi, ni toi, ni … personne.

Fred se leva, abasourdi. Et il rit. Mais son rire n'était pas un rire ordinaire, ce n'était pas la même mélodie que d'habitude. Je pouvais ressentir qu'il n'y croyait pas, et je me sentis honteuse de lui avoir dit.

-Il me reste combien de temps ?

Sa phrase avait été dite de façon ironique. Je le regardais et secouai la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, ça peut arriver n'importe quand.

-Alors, dit-il en revenant s'asseoir à mes côtés, profitons !

Il sécha une larme qui coulait sur ma joue, et se pencha vers moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Au début, cela ne fut qu'une simple goutte d'eau qui semblait couler sur ma peau, mais peu à peu, la goutte d'eau à fait place à un torrent de frissons incessants. Mes bras se lièrent autour de son cou tandis qu'il faisait balader ses mains sur mon corps. Il me baisa le cou alors que j'enfouissais ma tête dans le sien. Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos, et je souriais avant qu'il ne m'embrasse de nouveau. C'était différent. Tout à fait différents encore une fois. Ce n'était pas le baiser doux que nous nous étions échangés après la bataille il y a un mois. Ceux-là étaient bien plus passionnée, faisant de mon cœur un volcan explosant de joie. J'ignorai ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même, mais je me doutais que c'était similaire à mes émotions.

Nous coupant dans notre élan, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fred soupira avant de se lever, et se plaça à côté de la fenêtre, comme si de rien n'était. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle, et entreprit d'aller ouvrir la porte. Je jetai avant un coup d'œil furtif au Weasley. Puis, je me détournai de lui, et appuya sur la clenche. Je fus surprise de voir que c'était Harry qui se tenait debout devant moi.

-Je te … vous dérange ? Dit-il en regardant Fred derrière moi.

-Oh … euh … non, non. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise. Que veux-tu ?

-Ça vous dit un match ?

Je me tournai vers Fred qui hocha la tête, visiblement contrarié.

-On arrive. Dit-il.

Harry descendit alors l'escalier après avoir acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je refermai légèrement la porte, et souris à Fred. Il s'approcha de moi, et de nouveau, m'emprisonna les lèvres des siennes en un doux baiser.

-Ça reste entre nous.

Je ris, et me sentis rougir. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer devant lui. Une fois les marches descendues, je rejoignis Ginny dehors, assise sur un banc en pierre. Je fus surprise de voir que Ron aussi était là. Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Les garçons allèrent alors chercher le matériel de Quidditch, et le match pu commencer. J'essayais de regarder Ron et Fred en même temps, mais c'était impossible. Ron évitait soigneusement son grand frère. Il était encore fâché contre lui. Mais j'espérais vivement qu'à la fin du match, ils finiraient par s'entendre comme ils s'entendaient avant que je ne sauve Fred.


	14. Chapter 13

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000008601 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000008584

Le match s'était terminé en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Et il eu un effet bénéfique. Ron avait rit avec Fred. Mon cœur n'en était que plus heureux. J'essayais de ne pas penser au fait que l'un des jumeaux pourrait mourir n'importe quand. Je ne devais pas attendre ce moment. Je devais laisser passer les jours, et faire comme si la vie continuait. Il fallait que la Mort me prenne par surprise, encore une fois. Et je n'avais aucune envie de perdre ce temps précieux qui nous restait.

En attendant le dîner, Ginny et moi étions montées dans notre chambre, laissant les jumeaux, Ron et Harry s'amuser en bas. J'étais assise sur mon lit, en tailleur, perdue dans mes pensées. A côté de moi, la benjamine de la famille feuilletait un vieil album photo. Je l'entendais rire doucement, et se souvenir de bons moments. Je repensais, moi, à mes disputes inutiles avec Ron. Elles avaient été tellement nombreuses depuis que nous nous connaissions que je me demandais comment Harry pouvait encore nous supporter. Ginny se mit soudain à rire plus fort, et cela m'interloqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire autant ? Demandais-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

-Viens voir cette photo !

Aussitôt, je me levai, et m'installai à côté d'elle. La photo en elle-même n'était pas marrante, c'était juste une photo de famille ordinaire où tout les Weasley étaient réunis. Elle avait dû être prise il y a déjà plusieurs années, peut-être au moment de l'entrée de Ginny à Poudlard. Quand je vis Ron, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, les sourcils froncés, et il fixait la caméra les bras croisés. Je demandais à Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il ai l'air aussi contrarié.

-George et Fred l'avaient charrié toute la journée, et venaient juste de le décoiffer.

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il s'était fâché à cause de ses grand frères. Je repartis m'asseoir sur mon lit, en tailleur, et regardai par la fenêtre. Ginny remarqua aussitôt mon changement d'humeur, et tout en fermant l'album, elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, laissant juste mon regard glisser sur elle. Si Ron et Fred s'étaient disputé, cela avait de ma faute. Et maintenant, je m'en voulais. Je vais faire souffrir les Weasley plus que de coutume, à cause de moi, la famille se noiera dans le chagrin … Et George … Je ne pouvais pas en parler, pas à Ginny, ni à personne d'autre.

-Rien, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille acquiesçai et nous entendîmes sa mère nous appeler pour manger. Je descendis la première, et une fois arrivée, je vis Fred et Ron parler entre eux. Intérieurement, je souriais. Le Quidditch était décidément un sport merveilleux. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, entre George et Molly, en face de Ginny. Fred et moi se retenions de nous regarder, mais à chaque coup d'œil, je sentais mon cœur faire un bond. Que m'arrivait-il vraiment ? La seule réponse était sous mon nez. J'aimais Fred, cela semblait évident. Mais quand je regardais Ron, je me disais la même chose, cependant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Mes sentiments pour Ron semblaient s'être envolés avec la guerre.

Après le dîner en famille, George proposa que l'on aille à l'extérieur. Je fus une des premières à accepter. Fred aussi. Harry et Ginny voulaient rester ensemble ce soir, en amoureux. Ron ne dit rien, et partit à l'étage. Je me retrouvai seule avec les jumeaux. Nous sortîmes donc en silence, et nous assîmes dans l'herbe haute, au pied d'un arbre. L'air était frais pour un soir d'été, mais c'était très agréable de le sentir sur ma peau. George faisait jaillir des jets de lumières du bout de sa baguette tandis que Fred regardait l'horizon sans but. Ils avaient changé. Depuis que je leur avait annoncé que j'étais retourné dans le passé pour sauvé Fred et les autres, ils semblaient beaucoup moins fous qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Ils semblaient s'être quelque peu éloigné, tout les deux. Cela faisait tout drôle de ne plus les voir aussi complices qu'avant. Et il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'arranger cela. Fred n'en n'avait peut-être plus pour longtemps !

-Que fait-on ? Demandais-je pour rompre le silence autour de nous.

Les deux garçons me regardèrent. George se leva, et sourit.

-Je vais rentrer et vous laisser tout les deux.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et un sentiment de malaise s'installa en moi. Je me tournai vers Fred et lui lançai un regard haineux. J'avais oublié qu'il ne cachait jamais rien à son frère, et je pense que j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. George se mit à rire, et partit en sifflant vers le Terrier. Je n'avais pas bougé, demeurant assise alors que le second jumeau passait un de ces bras derrière ma nuque. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de me blottir contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je me rendis compte alors que des frissons me parcouraient le corps. Il me serra un peu plus fort, et je lui fis face pour fondre dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux pour me laisser aller à mes pensées. Tant qu'il sera avec moi, je ne risquai rien. Et lui non plus. C'était comme le paradis, rien ne pouvait nous arriver, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Du moins, pour l'instant. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser, ne souhaitant que profiter de Fred le plus longtemps possible. Je me redressai, et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa langoureusement. Et soudain, alors que j'étais merveilleusement bien, la peur me prit au ventre.

J'imaginais son corps inerte devant moi, je revoyais sa mort pendant la guerre, je me voyais pleurant pour qu'il me revienne … Mon baiser fut plus brusque tandis que j'essayais de chasser ses images de mon esprit. Puis, Fred se détacha de moi et me scruta avec interrogation.

-Hermione, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Excuse-moi …

Je ne réussis pas à expliquer ce qui m'arrivait que déjà des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne les laissai pas couler, pour rien au monde, pas encore une fois. Après tout ce que j'avais pu verser, je me demandais comment il pouvait rester des larmes dans mon corps. Je me levai, et marchai sur quelques mètres avant que Fred ne me rejoigne. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent et toute ma peur s'évanouit soudain. Je me tournai vers lui, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il me repoussa le temps d'une seconde pour me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que cela allait être aussi sérieux entre nous, Granger.

Je ris, et comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres qui elles, en demandaient plus. Mais il s'écarta, et m'emmena avec lui vers la maison. Ce fut juste avant d'entrer qu'il m'en redonna plus. Puis il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi, là où le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, et entrai à mon tour, heureuse.


	15. Chapter 14

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000009280 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000009263

Les semaines passaient vite, nous étions déjà le deuxième jour d'Août. J'étais éperdument amoureuse de Fred bien que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment avoué. Notre relation est encore tenue secrète, à cause de Ron. Il avait tout juste commencé à me reparler, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, je faisais partie des premières à être réveillée. Bien sur, Molly était déjà levée depuis longtemps et préparait le petit déjeuner. Je me proposai pour l'aider, mais elle refusa, me demandant d'aller attendre dans le salon. Ne voulant pas la contrarier, je m'y précipitai, et lu La Gazette du Sorcier. Aucune mauvaise nouvelle à première vue. Mrs Weasley vint m'apporter mon café et s'éclipsa de nouveau dans la cuisine. Je restais alors seule avec mes pensées.

Tout les jours, j'espérais qu'il ne se passerait rien de dramatique. J'espérais que Tonks allait bien. J'espérais ne pas perdre Fred. Tout les jours, quand je me réveillais, c'était la peur peur qui me tordait l'estomac. La peur d'échouer derechef. C'était frustrant. Je ne savais comment je réagirais en apprenant une de leur mort. J'essayais, en vain, de ne pas y penser, mais c'était plus fort que moi. A chaque fois, l'image de Remus Lupin me rappelait à quel point j'avais été lente, inutile, à quel point j'avais tout fait foiré !

Derrière moi, j'entendis des pas qui me sortirent de mes songes. Je me rendis compte que des larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues. Je les effaçais doucement et bu mon bol de café comme si de rien n'était. A côté de moi s'installa George, et n'ayant personne en face de moi, Fred s'y plaça. Il me sourit, mais je savais qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me levai, sans aucun regard pour les jumeaux, et prit l'escalier pour retourner dans la chambre de Ginny. Je pris quelques affaires, et m'enfermai ensuite dans la salle de bain. Une douche me ferrait le plus grand bien. Il fallait que je me change les idées à tout prix.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Fred. Je souris en voyant son visage, en ressentant les baisers que nous nous échangions en secret, en me rappelant de l'odeur qu'avait sa peau. Jamais aucun amour n'avait été aussi intense que celui-ci, et le fait que personne ne soit au courant était encore plus beau. Nous n'étions pas ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, seulement lorsqu'il y avait moins de monde dans la maison et que nous étions sûr ne pas nous faire déranger. J'en profitais. Enfin, j'essayais vraiment de profiter de ces derniers instant avec lui. Qui sait si aujourd'hui, ou demain, il n'aura pas un accident ? L'eau qui coulait sur ma peau me rappelait quand il faisait glisser doucement ses doigt sur mon corps. Ça me faisait un bien fou.

Lorsque je sortis de sous la douche, je me positionnai face au miroir. Mon visage semblait plus jeune qu'avant, je ne sais pas si cela venais du fait que je sort juste de sous l'eau. J'entendis que l'on frappai doucement à la porte, et je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse. Puis, avec ma baguette, je lançai un sort sur mes cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Et j'ouvris la porte. Devant moi se tenait, souriant, Fred. Aussitôt, il m'encercla la taille de ses bras, et nous enferma dans la petite salle. Je ris, et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en caressant mes cheveux. Je liais mes mains autour de son cou, et répondis à son baiser fougueusement.

Malheureusement, notre échange fut de bien courte durée. A la porte, on frappa de nouveau, et une voix chuchota que Ginny venait de sortir de sa chambre et descendait vers nous. Je me doutais que Fred avait engagé son frère comme garde au cas où. Je me détachai de lui, et sortis en souriant de la salle pour aller à la rencontre de la benjamine. Une fois en bas, je regardais l'horloge et me rendis compte qu'il était déjà presque onze heures. Les garçons n'étaient toujours pas réveillés, mais cela n'inquiétait plus personne. Ginny revenait tout juste de la cuisine et s'installa à la table tandis que des pas dans l'escalier se faisait percevoir. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je me retournai vivement pour voir à qui elle appartenait.

Un visage arborant une légère barbe non rasée, des yeux magnifiquement bleus, un sourire étincelant, et des cheveux roux en bataille. Cela ne pouvait être que celui de Ron. Je lui souris, et il s'assit à côté de moi. Harry déboula de l'autre côté, et alla embrasser sa petite-amie avant de partir dans la cuisine. Il ramena un plateau de petit-déjeuner qui, comme tous les matins, avait été préparé par Mrs Weasley spécialement pour eux deux, et le posa sur la table. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais je me sentais de trop autour de cette table. Cependant, je ne bougeai pas, mais restai silencieuse. J'avais envie de partir, de passer ce temps que je perdais à rester assise à écouter mes camarades avec Fred. Mais ce ne fut qu'après leur petit-déjeuner que je pu prendre congé. Alors que je montai l'escalier en direction de la chambre de Ginny, je croisais George qui me fit un clin d'œil. Il se tourna vers l'étage, et montra une porte que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je souris, et partis vers celle-ci. Je frappai doucement, et entrai. Fred était allongé sur son lit, et semblait être absorbé par un livre. Je ne vis pas la couverture, mais en m'approchant de lui, je lui retirai des mains, et m'assis à côté de lui.

-Tu me déranges, Granger. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Je sais, mais quand c'est toi, je ne dis rien.

-Un point.

Je ris, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Puis, je me couchai près de lui et l'enlaçai. Si j'avais pu, je serrais resté des heures collée contre lui, respirant son enivrante odeur, touchant sa douce peau. Je me détachai soudain de lui, et le regardai dans les yeux. Marrons cernés de vert. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais à présent, je me rendais compte à quel point ils étaient magnifiques. Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux, nous fixant l'un l'autre, comme si nous avions la vie devant nous, comme si c'était la première fois que l'on se contemplait ainsi. Ce qui nous interrompit fut la voiture dans la cour. Mr Weasley revenait de sa dure matinée de travail. Mais avant de se lever, Fred m'amena à lui, et me serra de la même façon que si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, il roula sur moi, et me déposa un doux baiser avant de partir vers la porte de sa chambre. Je le vis jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, puis il me fit signe de venir. Alors, à quelques mètres d'intervalle, nous descendîmes l'escalier.

Arthur Weasley, à peine entrer dans la maison, fit tomber sa sacoche. Ginny la ramassa, et la rangea à sa place tandis que son père s'installait dans le canapé. Il semblait épuisé, et avec plusieurs années de plus que quand je l'avais vu la veille au soir.

-Arthur ? Demanda sa femme en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, et je me tournai vers Fred. Il eu le même réflexe, et son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était inquiet, tout comme moi. Tout comme tous les Weasley ainsi que Harry d'ailleurs.

-Arthur, que se passe-t-il ? Reprit Molly.

Il mit un temps infini à se tourner vers sa femme et à ouvrir la bouche. A la vue de son expression, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

-Tonks est morte.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je manquais d'air. Mes poumons se contractaient avec difficulté. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mon poids. Je crois que je suis tombée. Je sentis deux bras qui essayaient de me soulever, mais je me débattais. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. En reprenant ma respiration, je pu, dans un murmure, ne prononcer qu'une phrase.

-Tout est de ma faute …


	16. Chapter 15

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000008171 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000008154

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être évanoui. J'avais le cerveau qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. J'avais l'impression que l'on jouait de la batterie à deux centimètres de mes oreilles. J'avais devant moi trois pairs d'yeux inquiets qui me ramèrent à la réalité. Je reconnus aussitôt les prunelles bleus de Ron, les vertes de Harry et les noisettes de Fred. Je me souvins alors pourquoi j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience.

Nymphadora Tonks était morte, c'était un fait que je ne pouvais ignorer, que je ne pouvais annuler. Je me redressai doucement, la gorge nouée, et une odeur de café me chatouilla les narines. Sur la table basse, à côté de moi, était posé un plateau avec un verre d'eau et un bol du liquide noir. Je respirai calmement, rompant le silence qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je remontai mes genoux au niveau de ma poitrine, comme si je me refermai sur moi-même, et y posai mes bras.

-Hermione ? Murmura une voix. Tu vas bien ?

Je ne me tournai vers Ginny qui semblait s'être fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi, et hochai la tête.

-Tant mieux, dit Molly Weasley joyeusement. Tu devrais boire quelque chose.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, et m'installai pour faire en sorte que je sois en face de la petite table en bois. Je pris le bol entre mes mains, et l'amena à mes lèvres. Aussitôt, le liquide brûlant s'infiltra dans ma bouche, et je fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression que l'on me réchauffait intérieurement, et je pensai aux baisers de Fred. Je reposai le bol et me tournai vers mes amis. J'esquissai un léger sourire, et essayai de me lever. Mes jambes étaient engourdies, et deux mains ferment m'empêchèrent de faire un pas en avant et m'obligèrent à m'asseoir.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose, Hermione.

La voix de Harry résonna dans toute la pièce. Je le vis s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis que Ginny se mettait de l'autre côté et que les trois frères Weasley s'installaient en face de nous. La vérité est quelque chose qui ne faut pas aborder à la légère. Je devais leur avouer pourquoi Colin et Tonks étaient morts alors que je les avait sauvé. Par chance, Molly avait disparu, et je me rendis compte que Mr Weasley n'était pas là non plus. J'étais resté tout ce temps endormie ?

-Hermione ! Me ramena Harry en me faisait des signes de la main devant mes yeux.

-Pardon … Me rattrapais-je. Je … Je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant …

Je me levai précipitamment, et sentis ma tête me tourner mais sans y faire vraiment attention. Je montai alors l'escalier, et fus heureuse que personne ne me suive. Aussitôt dans la chambre que j'occupai avec Ginny, je me jetai sur le lit, et fondis en larme sur l'oreiller de plume.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé entre les trois morts. Remus, le deux mai, Colin, aux environs du deux juillet, et aujourd'hui, deux août, Tonks. Il ne me restait donc qu'un seul petit mois à passer avec Fred avant que lui aussi ne s'envole. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour arrêter le processus. Il n'y avait même surement rien à faire. Juste attendre en profitant un maximum. Quand je revoyais son visage si près du mien, que je revoyais son sourire charmeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice, une nouvelle rafale de larmes m'inonda. C'était exactement le mot, j'étais en train de me noyer, et à présent, retrouver la surface était quasi impossible. La seule personne qui pourrait me sortir de l'eau s'en ira dans quelques semaines. Alors, à quoi bon ? A quoi bon rester vivante si ce n'est que pour le voir s'éteindre dans mes bras ? Je ferrais tout ce qu'il y a dans mon pouvoir pour conjurer le sort qui allait le frapper. Mais tout était inutile. Mes efforts étaient dérisoires, comme le dirait si bien Lord Voldemort s'il était encore en vie.

Je me positionnai sur le côté, et sentis les perles salées couler les longs de mes joues en passant par mon nez. Je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter, je voulais les sentir s'effacer doucement dans l'oreiller, dans mes cheveux, comme je voulais sentir les doigt de Fred glissant sur mon corps. Une boule énorme s'était forgée dans mon estomac et j'avais cette impression que tellement elle prenait de l'ampleur qu'elle me bloquait aussi la gorge. J'avais beau déglutir, rien n'y faisait, elle ne partait pas. Dans ma tête, un tambour incessant me donnait envie me jeter dans le vide. J'avais mal partout, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'ignorai ce qu'il se passait. Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé de douleur telle que celle-ci. Enfin, peut-être que lorsque j'ai jeter le sortilège d'amnésie sur mes parents, j'avais souffert autant, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Certainement parce que j'avais eu Harry et Ron à mes côtés.

Tout à coup, je sentis un courant d'air entrer dans la pièce, et le matelas s'affaissa. Je ne tournai pas la tête pour regarder qui me caressait les cheveux. Je sentais son odeur de la où j'étais.

-Arrête de pleurer, je déteste ça, tu le sais.

Je ne répondis rien. Fred avait toujours eu les mots pour me soulager mais là, ses mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je le sentis se coucher dans mon dos. Il passa un bras sur ma taille et m'amena à lui. Je sentis son haleine dans mon cou.

-Hermione, arrête de pleurer. Répéta-t-il.

Alors, je me décidai à me tourner vers lui. Il me sourit, et dégagea une mèche devant mes yeux. Il caressa ma joue, et je prit sa main posée dessus. Après l'avoir regardé longuement dans mes yeux, je me blottis contre lui et alors, l'odeur de son corps, sa chaleur, me firent de nouveau pleurer. J'avais le cœur lourd, trop lourd pour me remettre de mes émotions maintenant. J'avais besoin de Fred, de sa présence, de sa peau, de son corps tout entier, de ses mots … Il me serra fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille, comme s'il avait peur que je ne meurs avant lui. Mais c'était faux. Pour lui, je ne partirai pas. Pour lui, je ne mourrais pas. Pour lui, je vivrais, et j'aimerais.

Je me détachai doucement de lui pour reprendre ma respiration, et commençai à le contempler droit dans les yeux. Puis, il m'embrassa. D'abord, assez brusquement puis, au fur et mesure, le baiser devint plus doux, plus tendre. J'y répondis avec joie. Pour rien au monde, je le laisserais partir loin de moi. Du coup, je m'agrippai à lui comme une pomme s'agripperait à sa branche pour ne pas tomber. Non, je ne voulais pas tomber. Une fois la magie du baiser rompue, Fred me sourit, et je fis de même.

-Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, Granger !

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais c'était des larmes de joie, pas de chagrin. J'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais, c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.


	17. Chapter 16

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000009346 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000009329

L'heure avait sonné. Les Weasley, de même que Harry, avaient le droit de savoir toute la vérité. Nymphadora était décédée hier matin. Arthur m'avait apprit qu'elle avait été tuée dans une course poursuite entre les forces de l'ordre du Ministère et deux Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été enfermés. Apparemment, elle faisait tranquillement des courses sur le chemin de Traverse quand le sortilège de Mort l'avait touché. Teddy était, par chance, chez sa grand-mère, comme souvent depuis la mort de Remus. J'avais retenue mes larmes le plus possible pendant son récit. Mais maintenant, c'était à moi de parler. Et pas seulement devant les adolescents. Je devais tout avouer devant les parents de la famille. C'était la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il avaient fait pour moi.

-Je sais pourquoi Colin Crivey et Tonks sont morts.

Le déjeuné venait à peine de commencer lorsque cette phrase sortit de ma bouche. Molly, surprise par le ton que j'avais pris, en avait fait tombé ses couverts sur le rebord de son assiette et un bruit assourdissant en résultat.

-Ce n'était que de simples accidents, Hermione. Intervint Mr Weasley d'une voix posée.

-Non. Répondis-je en le regardant. Rien n'est dû au hasard. En fait, j'y suis pour beaucoup.

Harry me regardait attentivement, pensif, tandis que Fred baissait les yeux sur son assiette.

-Colin Crivey et Nymphadora Tonks auraient dû mourir dans la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, au moi de mai. Dis-je en retenant mes larmes. Tout comme Fred.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressé sauf moi. Je ne voulais pas voir les regards posé sur lui, ou sur moi, j'avais donc baissé la tête en m'efforçant de retenir l'eau qui essayait de quitter mes yeux.

-Comment ça comme Fred ? Dit Mrs Weasley en se levant, apparemment en colère.

-Assieds-toi, chérie, dit son mari plus calmement. Hermione va nous expliquer. Hein, Hermione ?

Je hochai la tête, et inspirai profondément avant de reprendre.

-J'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps pour sauver ceux qui avaient péri pendant la guerre. J'ai réussis à sauvé Tonks, Colin, et Fred, mais pas Remus … Quand Colin est mort, j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi il avait péri dans cet incendie. Et j'ai compris. En fait, c'est Beedle le Barde qui m'a aidé sur ce coup là …

De nouveau, je pris une inspiration, et levai les yeux sur la famille attentive.

-Dans un de ses contes, le plus connu surement, il y est question d'humilier la Mort. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait en sauvant ces personnes. Alors, elle se venge, et elle reprend ceux que je lui ai enlevé.

-Attend, tu veux dire que Fred va … Lui aussi? Demanda précipitamment George.

-Oui.

J'aurais bien aimé leur dire que c'était surement le deux septembre que Fred périrait. Mais je n'en étais pas capable. C'était assez douloureux de faire des aveux comme celui-là, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Un silence de mort – c'était le cas de le dire – régnait dans la salle à manger du Terrier. J'entendis Mrs Weasley quitter sa place et partir en courant dans l'escalier suivit de près par son mari. Je sentais des regards posés sur moi. Je sentis aussi les larmes me monter aux yeux, et entreprit de me lever à mon tour. Je courus prendre ma veste accrochée au porte manteau, et sortis dehors sans me retourner. Je pleurais. Encore et toujours. Alors que j'arrivais au portail du terrain des Weasley, je me retournais puis commençai à marcher pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Je ne savais où j'allais, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup les chemins de terres alentours. Je savais simplement que les Diggory et les Lovegood n'habitaient pas très loin.

Je marchais sans m'arrêter. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps. Je ne me retournais jamais, je n'avais pas fait attention à la position du soleil et en plus, je n'avais pas ma montre. Mais vint le moment où le chemin se sépara en quatre. J'étais perdue. J'ignorai où menait chacun des sentiers, j'ignorai si j'allais retrouver la route avant la nuit. Je m'assis alors au pied d'un arbre, et attendis, les bras croisés, les genoux remontés, et les larmes continuant de couler sur mon visage. J'étais perdue, au sens propre comme au figuré. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Chacune d'elles représentait la mort de quelqu'un, une scène lors du grand final. Repenser à ce soir là était douloureux, tellement plus que de penser que je ne retrouverais pas ma route, que je ne verrais plus aucun de mes amis avant longtemps.

-Ron, je l'ai trouvé !

Brusquement, je me retournais pour voir le détenteur de cette voix si familière. Harry se tenait debout devant moi, et s'accroupit. Aussitôt, je me jetai dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre son épaule.

-Chut, Hermione, ça va aller.

Puis, des pas se firent percevoir un peu plus loin. J'aperçus Ron qui courrait vers nous. Je me détachai de Harry, et me précipitai vers le cadet Weasley. Il m'ouvrit ses bras, et je m'y blottis. Je me sentais idiote d'être partis, de les avoir laisser. Tout les trois, silencieusement, bras sens dessus-dessous, nous repartîmes donc au Terrier. Mes larmes séchèrent avec le vent léger qui soufflait mon visage. Arrivée devant la grande bâtisse qu'était la demeure des Weasley, je soupirai. Devant la porte se tenait fermement Fred avec George, les yeux rougis. Après mon annonce, il a certainement dû pleurer et se faire consoler par son frère. Quand je vis la voiture de Mr Weasley dans la cour, je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas été au travail pour sa femme, sans doute. Les garçons me laissèrent entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, et aussitôt, je partis en direction de la chambre de Ginny.

Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, je perçu entre les sanglots de Mrs Weasley, les reniflements de la benjamine. Je m'approchais d'elle, et lui posai une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me toisa avec un regard empli de tristesse et de haine. Je baissai les yeux, et m'assit sur mon lit, juste en face d'elle.

-Je suis désolée, Ginny … Réussis-je à dire.

-Tu es désolée ?! Dit-il en séchant les larmes sur ses joues. Tu savais ce qui arriverait avant même de les sauver ! Alors pourquoi …

-Non, non, Ginny, repris-je précipitamment. Je l'ignorai. J'ignorai totalement que ça allait se passer ainsi !

-Ça ne change rien de toute façon. Finit-elle par prononcer. Laisse-moi.

Je déglutis, et me levai pour rejoindre la sortie. Mon cœur ne battait presque plus. Je ne l'entendais pas battre dans mes tempes. Quand je fus arrivée au salon, Fred attendait mon arrivée. Il me prit le poignet, et m'emmena à l'écart des autres assis sur le canapé.

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû leur dire.

-Si, bien sur que si ! Dis-je en sentant la colère monter. Je le devais !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé. J'aurais pu mourir d'un banal accident !

-Je ne suis pas une menteuse, Fred !

-Je sais. Mais écoute, Hermione. Maintenant, maman va s'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi, elle voudra m'avoir toujours avec elle, ce sera invivable. Autant pour moi que pour toi. On ne pourra peut-être plus passer de temps tout les deux, seuls, tu comprends ?

Oui, je comprenais parfaitement. Mais comme je lui avais déjà dit, je n'étais pas une menteuse, et mentir a Mrs Weasley revenait à mentir à toute la famille sans exception. Et ça, je ne le pouvais. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.


	18. Chapter 17

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000008065 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000008048

Après mon escapade de plus de deux heures hors du domaine des Weasley, je n'avais pas revu ni Molly, ni Arthur. A plus de dix-neuf heures, j'étais dans la chambre des jumeaux avec Ron. Fred et George travaillaient sur de nouvelles inventions en face de nous. Je n'avais pas bougé du lit de Fred depuis que j'étais arrivée. Harry était partit parler à Ginny. La tension était palpable dans la petite pièce. Personne – hormis celui dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse – ne m'adressait la parole, ou ne me regardait. C'était assez frustrant. Ron en revanche, ne tenait pas en place. Il s'asseyait, se levait, regardait ce que faisait ses frères, se rasseyait, regardait par la fenêtre. Si j'avais été en mesure de lui crier dessus, je l'aurais fait. Mais ma gorge était tellement nouée qu'aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Mais soudain, nous entendîmes frapper à la porte, et ce fut George qui se déplaça pour ouvrir la porte.

-Si vous voulez manger, préparez ce que vous voulez.

La voix d'Arthur Weasley était calme, mais j'avais sentis dans sa voix une once de tristesse et de fatigue. Il repartit auprès de sa femme tandis que Ron fut le premier à sortir de la chambre. George le suivit sans attendre son frère qui venait lentement vers moi.

-Tu as faim ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Hermione, arrête ça, veux-tu ? Me dit-il en me prenant les épaules. Je déteste ça, tu le sais, Merlin ! Ressaisis-toi, tu ne vas pas te morfondre toute ta vie !

De nouveau, je ne répondis pas. Il soupira, et partit rejoindre ses frères au rez-de-chaussée. J'étais seule. Alors, je m'allongeai sur le côté, face au mur, et je fermai les yeux. J'essayais de m'imaginer dans un environnement différent de celui dans lequel j'étais maintenant.

Je me remémorais les couleurs vive de ma chambre à Londres, mon bureau en bois avec mes livres empilés, mes peluches posées en rang sur le haut de mon armoire, mon lustre qui tintait lorsque le vent passait par ma fenêtre ouverte. Je me souvenais encore du bruit que faisait ma mère en préparant le thé, en sortant les tasse du placard, et en les posant sur la table. J'essayais de me souvenir de quelle marche dans l'escalier grinçait le plus. J'entendais encore le claquement de la porte d'entrée quand mon père rentrait d'une journée de travail. Je revoyais les Noël passés en famille dans le petit salon, avec mes cousins, mes cousines, les cadeaux au pied du sapin, les yeux pétillants de joie et les rires des enfants surexcités. J'arrivais encore à me rappeler de l'odeur du parfum de ma mère quand elle me prenait dans ses bras. J'entendais encore très clairement dans ma tête sa voix qui était pleine de tristesse mélangé avec un sentiment de joie lorsque je prenais le Poudlard Express pour la première fois.

« Je suis fière de toi, Hermione. »

Je me rappelais aussi très bien nos soirées télé, les rires de mon père devant une comédie, ses exclamations de joie lorsqu'on regardait un match de Rugby. Son parfum me revint alors, une odeur tellement familière que lorsque je la sentais, j'étais presque transportée ailleurs. Je revoyais les photos qui prenaient la poussière sur la cheminée, des photos de nous trois. Je revoyais mes dessins accrochés sur le frigo avec des magnets bleus, rouges, et blanches, aux couleurs de notre pays. Inconsciemment, je me mis à rire. Les couleurs de mes dessins étaient toujours les mêmes : vert, noir, rouge, or, et blanc. Durant les derniers mois passés avec mes parents, je n'avais pas beaucoup dessiné, n'ayant aucune inspiration, préférant rester plongée dans mes bouquins à la recherche d'indices sur nos « missions ».

J'avais vécu dix-huit ans dans cette petite maison paisible, dix-huit avec des parents qui m'avaient soutenu dans tout ce que j'avais entreprit. Ils m'avaient protégés, et j'avais fait de même de mon côté. Mais, a présent, ils ne se souviennent certainement pas qu'ils ont mis au monde une fille il y a dix-neuf ans, et qu'ils vivaient à Londres.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans mes souvenirs, des larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues. De nouveau, je pleurais à cause de la douleur que toutes ces choses m'infligeait. Je m'étais tellement coupé du monde, je m'étais tellement aventurée loin, très loin dans le passé que je n'entendis pas Fred revenir d'en bas. Il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule, et de l'autre, il me caressait les cheveux. En ne parlant pas, en pleurant comme je le faisais, je le faisais souffrir, lui aussi, pour rien. Je devais résoudre ça. Je devais arrêter de de morfondre, comme il l'avait si bien dit.

Alors, je me retournais, séchai mes larmes, et inspirai profondément. Forte, je l'avais toujours été, même quand les pires insultes m'avaient été réservé. Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout, et j'en passe. Je m'approchais du visage de Fred et posai mon front sur le sien. Nos regards se croisèrent, et ne se lâchèrent pas. Il était inquiet, je le sentais. Soudain, il se rapprocha, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, doucement. Mes yeux, je les ai fermés, et j'ai répondu pleinement à son baiser. L'amour m'enveloppait d'un voile transparent qui m'empêchait de percevoir ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. J'étais envahie d'un bien-être qu'au fond de moi, je n'avais que rarement sentis. Fred se colla alors à moi, se pencha, et m'entraîna dans sa chute sur le lit. Il se détacha de moi, et, le visage juste au dessus du mien, il me sourit. Je l'embrassai alors de nouveau.

Ce qui nous interrompit – car toutes bonnes choses ont une fin – ce fut les voix de George et de Ron dans l'escalier. Fred s'était alors assit à son bureau, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Ron s'installa, je le devinai, le plus loin possible de moi donc, sur le lit de son grand frère. Je baissais de nouveau les yeux, et ramenai mes genoux sous mon cou. Puis, n'étant pas bien installée, j'optais pour m'allonger de la même façon que je l'étais avant que Fred n'arrive dans la chambre, face au mur. Je plaçai mes bras de part et d'autre de mon ventre pour l'empêcher de gronder sa faim. Personne ne semblait l'entendre ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Je n'entendais pas ce que les garçons chuchotaient dans mon dos, et je m'en fichais. J'étais épuisée. Par toute la douleur que j'éprouvais, par les larmes que j'ai versés, par l'amour que Fred me donnait, et que je lui rendait sans cesse, par l'amitié trop forte que je revendais en masse à Ron et à Harry, par la reconnaissance que j'avais envers la famille Weasley toute entière de m'accueillir chez eux.

Les pensées m'embrouillaient l'esprit, et j'essayais de les chasser. Cela aussi était un facteur de fatigue. Et c'est surement pour cette raison que je m'endormis au bout d'un long moment à me battre contre mon esprit.


	19. Chapter 18

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000009138 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000009121

-Hermione ?

La voix qui me sortit de mon sommeil était douce, et m'apaisait. J'ouvris lentement les paupières et fut soudainement ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

-Tu te réveilles enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Je me tournai vers la pendule posée sur le bureau, et soupirai. Dix-heures et demie. Voilà une semaine que je me réveillais toujours à cette même heure, et j'avais l'impression que je perdais du temps.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le premier septembre. Hier soir avait été la dernière soirée passée en compagnie de Ginny. A cette heure-ci, elle devait déjà être en route pour le Poudlard Express. Elle avait une dernière année, et des ASPIC à passer, et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait manqué la réouverture de l'école de sorcellerie.

Je me redressai dans mon lit et souris à mon interlocuteur, en face de moi. Fred était lui souriant, comme toujours. Il m'aida à me lever, et je repris mes esprits. Il me restais un jour, peut-être deux, avant que celui que j'aimais n'aille rejoindre les étoiles, n'aille rejoindre Tonks, Remus, et les autres victimes de la grande guerre. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je gardais le dessus sur ma peine. Je ne voulais pas gâcher mes derniers moments de bonheur avec Fred en pleurant.

Me sortant de mes songes, Fred me prit le visage entre les mains et m'embrassa langoureusement. Un sourire sur mes lèvres, je lui répondis avec la même passion. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer en ce moment là. C'était merveilleux. Le voile transparent avait laissé place à une brume dans mon esprit qui me coupait du monde, ne me laissant penser qu'à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Fred, et rien d'autre. Aucun des deux ne le s'étaient encore avoué, et c'était ça l'ironie. Les seuls preuves de notre amour étaient les baisers que l'on échangeaient à chaque fois que l'on étaient seuls. Seuls … Mais étions-nous vraiment seuls en ce moment même ?

Je me reculai brusquement de Fred avant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux. Son regard était plein d'interrogations, mais il s'approcha de nouveau de moi pour m'embrasser. Je tournai la tête, et reculai.

-Tes frères ? Harry ? Demandais-je. Où sont-ils ?

-Au magasin. Répondit-il en souriant, et en me prenant par la taille. J'ai dis à George que je n'allais pas bien mais il n'est pas fou, il ne m'a pas cru. Harry et Ron sont partit avec lui pour l'aider. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant ce soir, tout comme les parents.

-Oh, pas d'inquiétude, alors ? Dis-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

-Aucune.

Il déposa sa bouche sur la mienne en douceur comme il savait si bien le faire. De mes mains, je pris son visage pour qu'il ne se sépare pas de moi. Nos langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, doucement, amoureusement. Les mains de Fred remontèrent mon corps pour se placer sur mes joues et m'attirer à lui. Il me fit tourner le temps de ne serais-ce une seconde pour que je sois placée sous lui quand il chuta de nouveau sur le lit. Il me lâcha, gardant toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres, et me contempla. Un instant après, il plongeait sur mon cou et m'en baisait chaque parties. Le volcan qui avait naquis à l'intérieur de moi semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je ressentais la lave qui commencer à couler dans tout mon corps, partant de ma poitrine et se dirigeant dans chacune de mes cellules, dans chacun de mes membres, de mes organes. Quand Fred déposa de nouveaux ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce fut au fleuve de déborder, laissant son eau s'écouler partout en moi. Le souffle léger de son haleine dans ma bouche avait déclenché mes frissons. Je ne me souvenais avoir eu autant d'envie qu'en ce moment là. C'était plus fort que moi. Mon cœur demandait trop de choses à la fois si bien que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il me disait. A part que j'étais folle amoureuse de Frederic Weasley.

Dans un temps qui m'était infini, je me laissais faire à ses caresses incessantes. Il se détacha soudain de moi pour se positionner à mes côtés. Je me tournai vers lui, ne voulant pour rien au monde quitter ses prunelles pétillantes. Mes pensées devinrent plus claires, mais je ne les laissais pas m'envahir. Je n'avais qu'une envie pour l'instant, et elle constituait à rester le plus près possible de ce jeune homme, ancien Gryffondor et joueur de Quidditch, gérant d'une boutique de farces et attrapes avec son frère jumeau, quatrième enfant de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Des surnoms Moldus me passèrent par l'esprit tel que chéri, et mon amour. A ce moment, je me rendis compte de ce que signifiait les mots « Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ». Bien que je n'étais pas mariée, je comprenais tout le sens de ces huit petits mots. Ils revenaient presque à dire « Profitez tant qu'il est encore temps ». C'est ce que je me forçais à faire.

Dans le silence de nos respirations, je m'approchais de Fred, goûtai de nouveau ses lèvres, et me blottit contre lui. Aucun bruit dans toute la maison. Le vent ne soufflait que dans mes poumons, la pluie ne coulait que sur ma peau, le feu ne crépitait qu'au plus profond de moi. Les doigts de Fred courrait le long de mes bras, dans mon dos, dans ma nuque. Une décharge électrique à chaque endroit qu'il touchait. Alors, il m'écarta et m'embrassa de nouveau. Il changea de position, préférant mettre son poids sur le mien. Sans m'en apercevoir, il prit mes mains, et les posa sur son torse couvert d'une chemise blanche. Doucement, tout en l'embrassant, je la déboutonnait. La pulsion de l'amour nous appelait, grondait en nous comme le tonnerre. Les éclairs étaient très certainement dans nos yeux à l'heure qu'il était. Nous ne faisions attention à aucun bruit alentours, nous ne nous préoccupions que de nous, de notre amour unis, de nos cœurs battant à l'unissons, de nos corps se soulevant au rythme de nos respirations saccadées. Il lâcha mes mains, posa ses lèvres sur mon cou tout en soulevant mon T-shirt.

C'est à ce moment que je sus que je n'étais pas prête. Je repoussais dans un très léger mouvement le corps de Fred, et tournai la tête pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il dû comprendre car il se coucha à côté de moi, sa tête appuyé sur la paume de sa main. Je regardais le plafond et reprenais ma respiration calmement. Puis, je me tournais vers lui, et lui asséna un regard désolé.

-Je comprend, Hermione, me dit-il comme en réponse à mes pensées. Nous avons le temps.

-Non, répondis-je sur un ton brusque. Nous ne l'avons pas, Fred !

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour le remplacer ensuite par les siennes. Le baiser qu'il me donna avait un goût exquis mais était bien plus court que les précédents. Il me sourit, et chassa les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant mes yeux. Il me regardait avec des yeux emplis de tendresse comme pour me faire tomber sous le charme. Mais le charme marchait déjà. Pour l'aimer, je l'aimais comme une folle. Me passer de lui était inconcevable, mais il faudra bien que cela arrive.

Quand de nouveau, je tournai mon regard vers l'horloge, j'eus la bonne surprise d'apprendre que nos jeux amoureux avaient duré plus de trois quart d'heure. Mais ce ne fut pas une raison suffisante pour que je me détache de celui que j'aimais. Sur le lit, nous restâmes un long moment à nous contempler. Aucun mots ne sortirent de nos bouches lorsque j'osai chuchoter une seule phrase.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que cela allait être aussi sérieux entre nous, Weasley.

Nous rions à l'unissons, et il m'embrassa de nouveau comme pour sceller notre amour et nos derniers instants.


	20. Chapter 19

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000011247 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000011230

Le lendemain matin fut comme tout les matins. Ou presque. Avec l'autorisation de George, j'avais dormis avec Fred. Bien que je savais qu'il en avait eu envie, il ne s'était rien passé non plus cette nuit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux et que je regardai par la fenêtre le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel, je ne pouvais m'imaginer que c'était aujourd'hui que tout se terminera. Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment, et c'est cela qui me faisait le plus peur. Mais mon dos contre le torse de Fred me rassurait. Un petit peu. Cela n'empêchait pas la peur de me broyer les entrailles.

Je sentis du mouvement derrière moi. Je devinai que Fred venait de se réveiller. Je me tournai vers lui, et lui caressai la joue. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et me sourit. Je lui rendis, un bien moins sincère que le sien, bien plus amer. Je sortis des couvertures, et pris mon gilet posé sur une chaise, et attendis que Fred ne fasse la même chose. Mais il avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se réveiller. Il restai couché, son corps se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations. Je décidai alors à sortir de la chambre vu l'heure tardive de la matinée.

Harry et Ron étaient déjà en bas en train de feuilleter La Gazette du Sorcier tout en déjeunant. Je partis dans la cuisine, et quand je vis Molly, mon cœur se tordit. On ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé depuis que je lui avait annoncé que son fils allait mourir. Je m'approchais doucement, et entrepris d'ouvrir un placard quand elle se tourna vers moi, et me toisa avec insistance avant de me parler.

-Le plateau est sur la table, Hermione.

Sa voix était sèche. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu Mrs Weasley parler de cette manière. Je la remerciais, et repartis aussitôt dans le salon. Je m'assis à côté de Harry qui était en face de Ron, et me servis un bol de café, comme tous les matins.

-T'inquiète pas, me dit Ron en me contemplant, elle ne va pas t'en vouloir éternellement.

Je lui souris, et il me le rendit. Je bu une gorgée du liquide foncé, et entendis des pas dans mon dos. Ginny venait de se réveiller. Elle me sourit, et partit embrasser Harry avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. En vitesse, je finissais de déjeuner, et remontai dans sa chambre. Je m'habillai, me coiffai convenablement, et alors que je finissais juste par queue de cheval, on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et vis avec horreur le visage fatigué de Fred.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandais-je, inquiète.

-Je crois que … je vais mourir, Hermione …

Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je me jetai à son cou, sentant des larmes me venir. Je les refoulai tandis que le corps de Fred se secouait de spasmes. Je m'écartai de lui, et en voyant son sourire sur le visage, je compris. Il avait l'air satisfait de m'avoir fichu une peur bleue.

-Très intelligent, Weasley.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez. Je l'entendais rire à travers le battant de bois. J'attendais, sagement, qu'il se calme, les bras croisés, adossée à la porte.

-C'est pour rire ! Dit-il. Plus sérieusement, Hermione, tu veux faire un match ?

Je soupirai, et réfléchis le temps de quelques secondes avant de sortir de la pièce. Il me regardait avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Il se pencha soudain vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de repartir dans l'escalier. Je l'y suivis et il m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il partit ensuite vers une cabane, et alors que je m'installai sur un banc, il m'adressa un signe de main sans me regarder. Je le suivis tout de même, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me voulait.

Le local de Quidditch des Weasley était vraiment petit vu extérieurement, mais à l'intérieur, il semblait immense. Des étagères longeaient les murs avec posés dessus, des nécessaires à balai, un pour chaque spécimen que la famille possédait. Contre un mur, dans un coin, je reconnu celui de Harry : l'Éclair de Feu. Plus loin, il y en avait un autre un peu plus vieux. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et contemplai chaque parcelle du manche jusqu'à trouvé, inscrit en doré, son nom. Bossdur 5. Fred s'approcha de moi, un de ces objets en main, et m'en tendis un autre.

-Non, je ne jouerais pas. Dis-je d'un ton catégorique en secouant la tête.

-Oh que si, Hermione. Me répondit-il, le bras tendu vers moi. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Je le fusillai du regard, et baissai les yeux vers le Bossdur 11. Ce balai avait appartenu à Ron. Je le revoyais voler dessus lors des matchs à Poudlard. Je le pris dans mes mains avec regret, tandis que fièrement, Fred sortait du local. Je croisais Harry qui sortis à mes côtés, et nous allâmes retrouver les jumeaux, prêt à grimper dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas jouer au Quidditch, et pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me faisait peur, c'était de tomber de très haut.

-Tu vas voir, me dit Harry en s'approchant de moi. C'est très simple.

Il monta sur le balai, et je procédai de la même manière. Puis, il tapa du pied, et je le vis s'envoler. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis pareil, et je sentis le balai se soulever sous moi. J'arrivai à garder l'équilibre, et commençai à voler dans tous les sens pour me tester. Les réflexes étaient revenus. Je souris en direction de Fred qui, avec son frère, était dans l'équipe adverse. Harry me tendit une batte et je soupirai. Jouer au Quidditch, d'accord, mais être batteuse, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Néanmoins, j'acceptai, et je vis Fred lancer le souafle avant de remonter sur son balai. Je vis qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul cognard, et faisait tout pour ne pas le recevoir. George et Harry essayait de se prendre la balle rouge des mains, et la plupart du temps, je les entendais rire. Je souriais aussi tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le cognard qui volait sans but.

Mais soudain, ce fut la panique. Je l'avais perdu de vue. Sur mon balai, j'essayais de le retrouver quand je me tournai vers Fred. Il brandissait sa batte en l'air, et un bruit sourd en résultat. Je vis la balle en fer arriver à toute vitesse vers moi, et sans réfléchir, je tapai brusquement dedans en fermant les yeux. J'entendis un nouveau choc, et ouvris doucement les yeux pour découvrir qui j'avais bien pu toucher. Mon visage se ferma lorsque, couché par terre, à quelques mètres de son balai, gisait le corps d'un des jumeaux. Je vis Harry descendre en pique ainsi que le second rouquin. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer qui de Fred ou de George avait été touché si bien que je suivis les deux garçons dans leur chute. Lorsque j'eus le pied à terre, je me précipitai sur le corps et vis avec horreur que j'avais touché celui que j'aimais.

-Fred, chuchotais-je dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende, Fred, réveille-toi, je t'en pries, me laisse pas maintenant !

Son visage était ensanglanté. Ses yeux clos. George et Harry arrivèrent à mes côtés. Je me sentis prise de panique. Je pris la main de Fred dans la mienne, et la serrai le plus fort possible. Je ressentis une légère pression, et soupirai de soulagement.

Vivant. Il était vivant.

-On l'emmène à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt George avait prononcé ces mots qu'avec Harry, il portèrent le blessé dans le canapé du salon. Ils avaient ensuite chacun de leur côté appeler les deux membres de la famille dans la maison – Ron et Molly. Quand cette dernière arriva en courant et qu'elle vit son fils allongé, elle me fusilla du regard. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et je cru voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux. D'une voix presque inaudible, elle demanda à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On jouait tranquillement, commença-t-il, et puis, un cognard l'a frappé au visage.

Je fus surprise qu'il mente à la mère de famille en lui cachant que c'était moi qui avait lancé cette balle. Molly hocha la tête, et se leva pour prendre le nécessaire et soigner les plaies de son fils. Pendant son absence, je remerciais Harry en m'approchant du blessé. Je ne sais par quelle sensation je sus qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Je soupirai, et m'approchai de son oreille pour y chuchoter deux courtes phrases.

-Reviens-moi, Fred. Je t'aime.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais, ni pouvais, prononçai plus de mots. Et ce fut à ce moment que Mrs Weasley revint. Je me levai et regardai le corps endormi de Fred avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Là, je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Car je savais. Je savais que c'en était fini. Fred devait périr aujourd'hui. Et même s'il était dans le coma en ce moment même, je savais qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Tout le monde pensera qu'il y a de l'espoir. Sauf moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, et tapa le matelas de mes poings serrés dans lesquels je sentais mes ongles se planter.

La douleur était grande, immense, me perçait chaque organe vital en commençant par les poumons qui refusaient l'air que j'inspirai, et continuant par le cœur qui semblait ne battre plus que doucement. Mes pleurs étaient similaires à des cris. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire parce que cela était inconcevable. Peu sont les sorciers qui sont morts lors d'un match de Quidditch alors pourquoi la seule fois, le seul jour où j'accepte de jouer, quelqu'un doit se retrouver avec une vie en moins ?

La mort s'était vengé. Je m'avouai vaincue. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle !


	21. Chapter 20

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000009386 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000009369

Deux jours, deux nuits, passés à attendre sous la couette, immobile, inutile, anéantie. Les larmes avaient durant ce laps temps noyées mes joues, mes membres s'étaient engourdis, et ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Mes paupières étaient lourdes si bien que je les gardais fermées la plupart du temps. Je savais que Ginny était rentrée de Poudlard dans la nuit. Je l'avais entendu pleurer. George était venu me voir avec Ron et Harry la veille au soir. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler car, dés que j'ai vu le visage pâle et les yeux rougis du jumeau, je sus.

Fred s'était éteint en silence. En fait, il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois après l'accident. Un sorcier médicomage était venu, mais j'ignorai ce qu'il avait annoncé à la famille Weasley. J'avais cependant entendu un cri de douleur venant de Molly, et je m'étais enfoncé un peu plus dans l'oreiller pour ne pas avoir à entendre autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais obligé de sortir de mon cocon de chagrin pour affronter la réalité. Fred était mort. Un terrible accident. Personne, à part George et Harry, ne savait que c'était moi la responsable. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Je m'en voulais assez comme cela, pas besoin de rajouter les regards incessants, remplis de haine, de tristesse. Une fois sortis de mon lit, je passai lentement la porte de la chambre avec mes vêtements sous le bras, et allai ouvrir celle de la salle de bain. Arrivée devant le miroir, je mis un court instant avant de lever les yeux vers mon reflet. Je craignais le pire, mais il n'est pas arrivé. J'avais le visage de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours, les cheveux ébouriffé comme quand j'avais onze ans, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la cabine de douche. J'en avais bien besoin pour me revigorer un peu, redonner de la vie à mon corps endolori.

L'eau qui coulait sur ma peau ne faisait pas le même effet que lorsque que Fred était vivant. C'était comme si la douceur avait disparue, rendant tout trop brutal. Je ne me passai pas un temps considérable dans la cabine en sortant une fois bien lavée. Je pris mes affaires sombres, et les enfilai. Me maquiller ne servirai à rien, me dis-je en contemplant le miroir. Fred s'en ficherait. S'il m'avait aimé, c'était au naturel, pas autrement. Je fis sécher mes cheveux, et sortis lentement de salle d'eau pour descendre l'escalier.

En bas, dans le salon, la famille Weasley était au complet. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Arthur et Molly. Harry tenait fermement la main de la benjamine. Le père de famille hocha la tête et fit sortir tous le monde à l'extérieur. Je m'approchai doucement d'eux, et entreprit de les suivre quand il me coupa la route.

-Ne te rends pas responsable, Hermione, me chuchota-t-il.

Je déglutis et hochai la tête en acceptant de le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, je partis rejoindre les autres. Tous se tenait la main, et ce fut celle de Ron que je pris dans la mienne. Nous tranplanions ensuite.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, des larmes m'empêchèrent de voir ce qu'il se passait devant moi. Je les chassais vivement, respirant, faisant comme si je ne ressentais rien, comme si la mort de Fred ne m'affectait pas plus que cela. Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Je serrais fort la main de Ron, un peu trop peut-être. Nous commencions à marcher vers l'église. Je vis des visages que je ne connaissais pas, surement de la famille et des amis. Je baissais les yeux. Voir ces pleurs me donnait la nausée. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, c'était comme dans un cauchemar. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la mort avait enfin gagnée ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, et je ne sentais pas mes jambes bouger. Je m'enfonçai dans mes pensées, je m'efforçais de ne pas lâcher prise, de toujours tenir cette main dans la mienne pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas m'effondrer. Je n'arrivais pas plus à suivre la cadence, je n'arrivais plus à faire éclater cette boule dans mon estomac.

Je sentis une main se poser soudain sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas remarquer que tous le monde rentrait dans l'édifice religieux. Je rentrais à mon tour, Ron à mes côtés, et nous nous installâmes derrière les aînés. Une fois toutes les personnes installées, un homme vêtu de blanc se présenta, mais je ne pu percevoir aucun mot de ce qu'il disait. Je ne voyais que ses lèvres bouger au son de ses phrases que je n'entendais pas.

Une bulle m'enveloppait, une énorme bulle qui ne me laissait entendre que mon cœur battant dans mes tempes, contre ma poitrine. Ce bruit qui m'avait accompagné toute ma vie, et qui avait fait vivre Fred durant tout ce temps. Vingt ans, seulement. Je n'aurais pas dû le sauver, lui, Colin, Tonks. Je n'aurais jamais dû remonter le temps pour les sauver. J'aurais dû briser le retourneur de temps tant que je le pouvais encore. J'aurais dû tuer des Mangemorts plutôt que de sauver leurs victimes. Mais, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux revenir en arrière, ce serait une perte de temps. Sauf que j'y suis pour quelque chose si Fred est mort aujourd'hui plutôt que deux mois auparavant.

Les morts doivent rester mort.

Maintenant je le sais. Maintenant, je n'affronterais que la réalité, que mon échec. Maintenant, je ne viendrais plus affronter la Mort en face. Si quelqu'un doit mourir d'une façon quelconque dans un futur proche, je ne le sauverais pas. Cela ne servirait qu'à faire souffrir. Il fallait que je laisse mes proches partir en paix.

Soudain, je sentis du mouvement devant moi. Je levai les yeux, et vis ceux de George. J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je crus un instant que c'était Fred. Mes yeux s'embuèrent. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et me tendis une enveloppe. Tremblante, je la pris dans mes mains, et il se retourna. Je lançai des coups d'œil autour de moi avant de sortir doucement un morceau de parchemin.

L'écriture était reconnaissable entre toutes. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, mes lèvres tremblaient, mes mains étaient moites, mes yeux étaient humides. J'avais le cœur serré, la gorge en feu. Une fois terminée, je plaçai la lettre sur mon cœur, et fermai les yeux en humant le parfum frais de l'habitacle. Fred me souriait. Il était là, devant moi, derrière mes paupières. Je souris inconsciemment, et il me le rendis. Ce sourire que j'aimais, ce sourire qui m'avait toujours fait voler. Je sentais ses doigts glisser sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, son parfum enivrant. Comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait jamais nous séparer.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Chuchotais-je. Je te le promet.

_Hermione,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis partis loin d'ici. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu sais que je ne reviendrais pas._

_Mais je t'attendrais, là où je suis._

_Et s'il te plaît, ne pleures pas._

_Hermione,_

_Je t'aime._

_Je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais avoué,_

_Mais je l'ai toujours pensé._

_Tu m'as sauvé pour me permettre d'être à tes côtés,_

_Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez._

_Hermione,_

_Ne m'oublies pas._

_Mais vis ta vie, tes rêves,_

_Ne désespère pas. On se reverra._

_Retrouve cet amour _

_Que tu aurais dû avoir depuis toujours._

_Hermione, _

_Je t'aime_

_A tout jamais._

_Frederic Weasley._

* * *

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, ****_Across, De l'autre côté. _**

**Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivit depuis le début et merci pour vos commentaires toujours très encourageant !**

**Excusez les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de corriger ...**

**Merci à J.K. Rowling **

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite du 2 août au 1er spetembre 2011_

_par Elodye H. Fredwell_


End file.
